


Torchwood: Into Darkness

by CharlieTheWhovian



Series: Torchwood: Crisis Year [1]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Alien Abduction, Aliens, Attempted Kidnapping, Cardiff, Child Murder, F/M, Gen, Genocide, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Rift (Torchwood), Shooting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 38,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieTheWhovian/pseuds/CharlieTheWhovian
Summary: The year is 2016. Five years after 'Miracle Day', Torchwood has re-established its presence in Cardiff and not a moment too soon. A new threat is moving in the shadows and the world needs them more than ever. As children start to go missing, the new Torchwood team prepare to face their biggest challenge yet. What will they do when the world stops turning?
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith
Series: Torchwood: Crisis Year [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681576
Kudos: 2





	1. Darkness Falls

**2016**

**Somewhere outside the M4, Wales**

Running. Running. Running. That was all that ran through Assam's mind. Had to keep running. Had to get away from it. Whatever 'it' was. It was everywhere. His mother had warned him many times not to stray too far from the camp and the dangers that would accompany such a decision. But to a child it was exciting - this new and foreign land, so much to explore. And one day his curiosity finally got the better of him. His mother's back was turned as she squabbled with one of other the asylum seekers by the small fire they had lit to keep warm. It was an opportunity; one that may never arise again. His eyes flitted back and forth between his mother guiltily, but giving in to temptation he scrambled to his feet and ran off through a clearing in the bushes away from the campsite by the side of a tunnel. He had never known such freedom. Compared to his homeland this was like paradise - the atmosphere was clean and noiseless and the ground didn't explode underfoot; no threats lurked in the trees. The forest really was just a forest. Or so he thought... There was something moving in the shadows. Assam didn't notice at first though. Wearing the innocent grin of any child his age as his feet carried him away between the trees, he raced through the forest, alone and at one with nature. Then a twig snapped and the smiles stopped. What was that noise? Where did it come from? Assam suddenly realised he'd strayed too far. Something was moving between the trees, shrouded in the darkness. Frantically searching for a way out, Assam didn't notice the figure moving closer. And closer. And closer. The gnarled fingers of the trees seemed to curl inwards, reaching menacingly for the small boy. This figure, this entity, whatever it was, was almost upon him. Whatever direction he turned it seemed to be there facing him. Letting out a sharp gasp, Assam stumbled backwards over a protruding tree root, landing with a heavy thud against the forest floor. Brushing the dirt off his hands, he winced at a small but deep cut on his hand. Then suddenly in the ringing silence, he remembered he wasn't alone. His head turned slowly behind him and he looked up... His screams lasted only a moment before they ceased abruptly, accompanied by a sound like a snapping twig, echoing through the surrounding trees.

**Cardiff, Wales**

Captain Jack Harkness leant against a railing, gazing out over the Welsh coast, as the sun rose over Cardiff Bay, his long flowing trenchcoat flapping wildly in the wind. It was 6 am. A weekday in January. One weekday in one boringly uneventful week full of weekdays. It wasn't that the team hadn't been busy - it was just that their efforts had only been required in rather trivial scenarios compared to the heroics of the Torchwood of old. He sighed, inhaling the fresh scent of the sea breeze as waves crashed against the shore. Cardiff had changed. The whole bloody world had changed. That's what Gwen would say. She'd probably mention it again when she clocked in in a couple of hours time. This was a dangerous new Cardiff and Torchwood had to rise to the task of protecting the city from whatever new threats it might face.

Jake Winterman approached him from behind, leaning his back against the railing to the right of Jack, facing back the way he'd come and handing him a cup emblazoned with the Costa logo.

"Bloody hell, it's freezing! How long have you been out here?"

"Got any news for me?" Jack asked, ignoring the question.

'More tremors. They're slowly growing stronger too.' Jake replied, placing his coffee down momentarily and tapping quickly on his phone screen trying to pull up the latest readings. 'Not noticeable yet, but, mind you, not far off.'

'Was thinking more about you personally, seeing how it is six in the morning, but I suppose good work nevertheless. Keep an eye on that for me. But Jake, have you slept? Did you even go home last night? You were still there when I went out just before midnight... Ya know, I knew another person who worked late like you. Turned out to be a serial killer.' Jack remarked lowering Jake's phone, causing him to look up slightly to meet his gaze.

'Wait, you've been here for six hours?!' Jake exclaimed, snapping out of his momentary daze.

'Nah, I've only been here about an hour or so. It's so peaceful here, don't ya think? Just watching the waves crash and fade away, watching the world go by.' Jack said, his voice sounding absent as if his thoughts were somewhere else as he stared out contemplatively at the rising sun.

'What's on your mind, Jack?' Jake said as he hunched over, hands tightly wrapped around his coffee cup as he took another sip of the steaming beverage.

'What makes you think there's something wrong?'

'I never said that. You just told me there is.'

'Ha. Smart.' Jack chuckled.

'That's why you employed me.' Jake smiled back. 'So, what's up?'

'I guess I'm just getting old and sentimental.'

'How d'you mean?'

'Jake, I'm immortal. I could shoot myself in the head right now. I could blow myself to smithereens. But I'll come back. I'll always come back. While I have to watch everyone I've ever loved grow old and die...'

Jake looked at Jack, understandingly, as understanding as a mortal could be concerning immortal problems - unknowing as to what he should say next.

'I had a grandson. Steven.'

'What?'

'Yeah, you heard me. The great Jack Harkness has a family. Had a family...'

'Past tense?' Jake asked sadly.

'2010, the 456. When all the children were under their control and the government were prepared to give them up. The undesirables. The bad kids. The refugees, the orphans, the homeless. We needed a child. My grandson... I...' Jack choked back tears. 'I killed him. I had to. There was no other way. They would've-'

'It's okay you don't have to justify yourself to me.' Jake said placing a hand on his back.

A moment or two passed between them as they looked right into each other's eyes, staring right through them.

'I'm not sure it's you I'm trying to justify it to... ' Jack said. 'I'm worried for you, Jake. All of you. Gwen... Jordan... Steph... Even Colchester. Torchwood isn't safe anymore. It never was, but it's grown worse over these past few years. New aliens, new threats, new technologies. I can't promise I'll always be able to protect you - keep you alive.'

'Jack, we know the risks. None of us would be here if we weren't willing to. We're here to protect the planet, whatever the cost. That's what Torchwood does. That what it always has done and what it always must do. Besides, we both know where I'd be if I weren't here... So look, I know you're the boss an' all, but it's not all your responsibility. It shouldn't all rest on your shoulders alone. Okay?'

Jack nodded with a smile.

'Good. Now come on let's get inside, it's fucking freezing out here!' Jake said, rubbing his fingerless gloves together and pulling his jacket tightly against him as he marched inside, with Jack following closely behind.

A cold gust of wind followed the two into the Torchwood hub as the large door rolled shut behind them. 

'Mornin'.' Gwen called out from over by the coffee machine, the printer and the potted plants - Steph's idea to make the place look more homely seeing as they hadn't yet gotten around to rebuilding the greenhouse after the whole base was blown up during the 456 incursion of 2009.

'Argh! Bloody machine!' Gwen cursed angrily under her breath as she shook it violently. 'The bastard machine's broke again!' She called to Jack. 'I'm gonna nip to the coffee shop, back in ten!'

Moments after Gwen left, Jordan and Steph walked in, engrossed in idle conversation. 'Morning!' Steph beamed to everyone as she walked in.

She went and sat down at her desk by the printer and began furiously typing away at her keyboard.

Whereas Jordan casually approached his desk opposite Jake, slinging his satchel down and leaning back in his chair. 'Someone looks tired,' he remarked to his colleague as the blue light glaring off his computer screen highlighted the dark circles around his eyes.

'How long d'you stay last night?'

'All night...' Jake confessed sheepishly.

'All ni- Jake, again?! You need sleep mate! Who are you tryna impress?!' Jordan exclaimed.

Jake looked around awkwardly, refusing to meet Jordan's eyes as a smirk spread across Jordan's face.

'Oh! Oh my god. Jack?! It's Jack, isn't it? I knew there was something going on between you two! Go on then, how long have you been shagging the boss?' Jordan grinned.

'No. We're not- It's- It's nothing like that...'

'Mate, if you wanted to screw the boss I think you'd probably just have to ask him... Besides he's looking at you right now...' Jordan smirked, glancing over Jake's shoulder before quickly ducking behind his computer screens as Jake turned around with a discomposed expression. His eyes met Jack's as he looked up from the printer and Jack sent him a discreet wink as he walked back towards his office. Jake returned with a flustered smile and spun back around, utterly mortified. Jordan sniggered, refusing to meet his gaze.

'Stop it! It's nothing like that. Just because I care about my job. No, you know what if you cared about this job even half as much as I did then you'd- y- Oh, fuck off!' Jake brushed him off, sinking his gaze into the blue glare of his computer monitors as he typed away agitatedly.

'Someone's tired and grumpy. And, just saying those dark rings 'round your eyes aren't doing you any favours... unless you're auditioning for The Walking Dead.'

'God! Can you not be serious for ten minutes! Ten. Fucking. Minutes! Could you try to show more depth than just hired muscle just once?!' Jake hissed, not breaking eye contact with his screen apart from to glance down at his keyboard. Jordan recoiled taken aback and decided to leave it be, glancing apologetically over at Jake who took no notice. 

'My, my, I never thought I'd see the day that everyone else managed to beat me in.' Mr Colchester said with an air of sarcasm as he strolled in, plonking his briefcase down at his desk. 'Or do I stand corrected? No, Mrs Williams yet?'

'Still Gwen Cooper, thanks very much. And I actually arrived twenty minutes ago, Mr Colchester, except I had to make a trip to Costa's 'cause that bloody coffee machine of yours broke again. What was all that about high efficiency?' Gwen remarked as she breezed past him, giving him a great waft of the steam that was emanating off of her warm beverage.

'Bugger. Guess I'll be off again. There's no way I'm getting through the tedium of all this paperwork without a shot of caffeine.' Mr Colchester turned on his heel and headed out the entrance, muttering to himself, 'That's the last time I order something online...'

Gwen leant back in her chair savouring the last blissful couple of sips of her coffee, sighing with satisfaction when Jack poked his head out of his office and beckoned her inside.

'Whatcha got for me?' Gwen asked, intently, turning her gaze to one of Jack's computer screens reading the title of the dossier on display. 'Charlie Q----. Who's he then?'

'Friend of the Doctor's. Highly recommended. Sent me an email with all the information from the UNIT database about him.'

'Ha, they're not gonna like that. Although I s'pose he is technically president of the world. Anyway, why's he sent it to you? What's this kid got to do with all this?'

'That kid as you put it, is older than you are. And the Doctor thinks we should recruit him. Said we could 'do with a Charlie on the team.' Something like that.'

'He doesn't look that old.'

'He's 118, a Time Lord like the Doctor.'

'Oh god, that's weird. He only looks about ten years older than Anwen but he's old enough to be my great granddad.' Gwen shivered at the thought.

'Well? What do you think, then?'

'I mean I don't see why not,' Gwen replied. 'So, when d'you want me to go see him?'

'Actually, I think I'll do it this time. Something tells me he'll be more receptive towards me.' Jack smirked.

'Ah, I get it. Won over by an immortal with a pretty face, huh?'

'Nah, I'm just hoping he'll be won over by a real immortal with an even prettier face than his co-leader.'

'You bastard!' Gwen said playfully thwacking Jack's arm. 'When you gonna go see him?'

'He's starting a new job today over at City Hall. I'll try and catch him on his lunch break or something.'

'Yeah... Good luck with that. Let me know when you need my help yeah?' Gwen grinned as she strolled out. 'Watch out, Charlie Q----!'

Jack gave a small chuckle and turned back to glance over the UNIT dossier once more.

**Newport, Wales**

Charlie groaned groggily as his alarm went off for the fourth time in an hour. As he fumbled around for his phone and prepared to hit the snooze button his adoptive mum Siobhan called up 'Charlie, that bloody alarm has been going off since six! Turn it off and get your arse out of bed before you're late for your first day!'

Charlie rolled his eyes and curled his fingers in annoyance. Tapping 'Dismiss', he dragged himself out of bed, his eyes heavy, his hair a mess and his expression the epitome of discontent.

'Whyyyy? Why do I have a job?' He complained to himself as he threw on his dressing gown and left his room to start getting ready for work.

About half an hour later, Charlie rushed into the kitchen where Siobhan was washing up and his adoptive brother Freddie was eating at the breakfast counter. 'You look weird.'

'Ha. If that's the best you've got they're gonna eat you alive at school.' Charlie retorted ruffling Freddie's curly blonde hair.

'That's enough, you two. You look very smart. Now you'd better go. Don't want to be late.' Siobhan said, smoothing out the creases of his dark grey blazer. 

Glancing at his watch and making an alarmed expression, Charlie grabbed a slice of toast off the counter, swung his satchel over his shoulder and stepped out of the house, sticking in an earphone in and hitting shuffle. 'See ya!' He called over his shoulder as 'All I Really Know' by Iris Gold began to play.

He clambered into his Ford Fiesta and dumped his possessions in the passenger seat, turning the keys in the ignition. 

**Cardiff High Street, Wales**

The journey into Cardiff was smooth but it didn't take long to hit traffic as he grew closer to the town centre. The car was now barely moving and Charlie stared out at all the pedestrians on the bustling Cardiff street. So many people. So many stories. And so many pained expressions on that bleak Monday morning. Except for one. A rather attractive man of slightly under average height with curly dark hair and a beard in a brown leather jacket. For a moment their eyes seemed to meet Charlie's and everything around them seemed to stop... They stared at one another with an intense curiosity and then suddenly beeping cars from behind tore them both away from their gaze. And with that Charlie moved away before the lights turned red again. Jordan looked back over his shoulder, unknowing that they would meet again very soon.

Eventually making it to work, the time was 08:01. Parking up in the last available space in the car park outside City Hall, Charlie got out of his car and glanced at his watch. 'Only a minute late.' He said to himself as he strolled into the lobby and approached the front desk.

'Hi, I'm-'

'Charlie Q----. Yes, I know. Your boss has been ringing down constantly for the last half hour,' the receptionist interrupted.

'What? I'm basically on time!'

'Don't ask me. Third floor. Head straight up.' the receptionist sighed impatiently gesturing halfheartedly towards the lift.

Upon reaching the third floor, Charlie stepped out into a large open office - a typical dusty drab office with an atmosphere of gloom to match. Everyone else appeared to be in their forties or older and didn't even bother to look up as he walked in. As Charlie was about to announce his presence, a stern man with deep wrinkles and reddish skin stormed out of his private office at the back. 

'Hi, so-'

'You're late!' Charlie's boss, Griffith Llewellyn towered over him by a good few inches.

'It's five past eight...'

'You work for me! You will arrive on time!' He snapped pointing a thin gnarled finger towards Charlie. A young guy of a similar height and build to Charlie stuck his head out of the closed-off kitchen area next to Llewellyn's office upon hearing the commotion. No one seemed to notice him as he quickly dived back inside.

'Excuse me?! I don't know who you think you're talking to but I did not come here to be spoken to like shit! You know what? You can shove this job right up your arse!' 

...is what Charlie wanted to say.

He tilted his head to one side and cocked an eyebrow but instead of that impulsive response he forced out an apology and promised it wouldn't happen again through gritted teeth, at which point Llewellyn left him to find his empty desk, which was conveniently right in front of his office. Great. 

Charlie sighed heavily, raking a hand through his wavy brown locks and leant back in his swivel chair with a loud creak. Noticing a post-it note with login details, Charlie signed into his PC to find a flurry of emails from Llewellyn. He shot daggers at his office, not that he was looking, and began to work through them when someone else approached his desk. The guy from the kitchen. By Charlie's estimates, he was in his early twenties, with light brown hair and square-rimmed glasses and wore a denim jacket over a button-up shirt with ripped skinny jeans and a pair of white Converse trainers.

Placing a hot cup of tea down in front of Charlie, he said, 'So I see you've met the boss. That was ...rough. Thought you could use a friendly face.'

'Was it that obvious?' Charlie laughed, smiling back. 'Nice to see I'm not the only youngish looking person here. And you're a Londoner too! A Londoner who brings me tea. A man after my own heart!' The guy chuckled. 'I'm Charlie, by the way. Charlie Q----.'

'Ollie. Ollie Woods. Yeah, I took the liberty of putting milk in. But wasn't sure whether or not to add sugar,' the guy replied.

'Oh, I'm lactose intolerant...'

'Oh! I am so sorry! Um, I'll go make you another one...'

'Nah don't worry I'm just messing with you,' Charlie grinned. 'Sorry I have a terrible sense of humour. I will take you up on one of those sugar sachets though.'

Ollie handed him a couple of sugar sachets, saying, 'There ya go. I'll let you get back to work. Oh, and if you need anything else, just let me know - I'm basically here for coffee and food runs, to be honest. I'm not trusted with much of the paperwork 'round here. Llewellyn owed my uncle a favour or something and landed me a job here. Still a decent wage though. And yes, he is an ass to e-v-e-r-y-o-n-e! So don't sweat it, we're all in this boat with you. I'm just counting down the days till I get frown lines like the rest of this miserable bunch. Sorry, I'm rambling, I'll go! Oh and one word of advice, that's Brenda over there. Don't tell her anything you wouldn't want to be on national news - she's a talker. Catch you later, Charlie Q----.' Ollie winked as he strolled back to his desk. Charlie smiled as he took a long sip of his tea. Perhaps this job wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

Steph typed furiously away at her keyboard whilst when Gwen idly scrolled through news articles, searching for something, anything that might be of interest to them, when Jordan strolled over and slapped a copy of the local newspaper down on the desk between them.

'You seen this? That's the fourth kid gone missing in the Cardiff area.' Jordan said.

'Oh god that's awful!' Steph replied as she traced over the first few lines with her index finger.

'God, this kid's only a couple years older than Anwen.' Gwen added sadly.

'Yes. A tragedy. But I'm sure you all have much more important work to be getting on with.' Colchester replied, suddenly appearing behind them.

'Do you really not care at all?' Gwen spat in distaste.

'Of course, I do. My husband and I babysit my niece frequently. However, I do not see the relevance to our work. It is no concern of Torchwood.'

'But we could help! Lend our resources!' Steph protested.

'I hardly think that's within our jurisdiction.'

'I'll decide that.' Jack said as he hurried past throwing his coat on and heading for the exit.

'Uh, sorry who's in charge? And where are you going?' Gwen asked, spinning around in her chair to face him.

'Out. Gotta meet a guy.' Jack grinned confidently as he spun on his heel taking a couple of steps backwards before turning forwards again as he left. Colchester humphed and wandered back to his desk muttering something under his breath.

The huddle at Gwen and Steph's desk dispersed moments after and Gwen's eyes strayed from the pages on her monitor back to the newspaper headline. It read:

**Cardiff City Hall, Wales**

'Refugee child becomes fourth to go missing in Cardiff area.' Charlie read aloud from the newspaper that Ollie had brought over to show him.

'It's awful isn't it?' Ollie said as he leaned over Charlie's shoulder. Charlie murmured in agreement. 'Have you got kids? Wait, no! Sorry! I didn't mean it like- Oh my god!'

'Wow, how old do I look?!' Charlie laughed. 'I suppose it wouldn't be uncommon to have kids at my age...'

'Wait, how old are you really then?'

'Um... twenty?' Charlie said with uncertainty. 'Went to a rough school though, lot of teen pregnancies and other scandals.' Well that was a blatant lie. Mustn't make a habit of that. Could get complicated...

'Ah right. Thought that was the part where you tell me you're actually thirty-five, twice divorced with grandkids!'

'Yeahhh, not quite. I mean I've got a little brother. Freddie. He's eleven. He's a little shit most of the time but ya know, he's still my brother. Not biologically, we're both adopted. But anyway that's not the point. I still can't imagine what these people are going through...'

'You're adopted?'

'Yeah I never knew my real parents; they died in a war when I was a baby.'

'I'm so sorry. I had no idea.' Ollie said placing a reassuring hand on Charlie's shoulder.

'Hey, it's fine. Don't worry about me. I'm always alright.'

'Yeah...' Ollie replied, somewhat unconvinced. 'Wait, so where are you from?'

'That's a story for another time,' Charlie said abruptly. 'I'm starving, do you wanna go grab some lunch together?'

'A dinner date. Bold move for your first day.'

'Oh shut up. So I take it that's a yes?'

'Um, I'll probably have to do a coffee run in a minute... but you're welcome to join me? And we could probably stop for a quick sandwich or a muffin or something?'

'It's a date! Just let me finish this email and I'll be right with you.'

'Just gonna grab my jacket.' Ollie said as he approached his desk.

Captain Jack Harkness stood in an alleyway watching as the two emerged. As he was about to follow after them, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Gwen's name flashed onto the screen as he answered the call.

'Hiya, you alright? You just sort of left in a hurry.'

'Yeah, just checking out the new recruit.' Jack replied ambiguously.

'Did you go to his work? Oh my god, stalker much! Wait, hang on, checking out or 'checking out'?' Gwen asked suggestively. Jake glanced over his shoulder as he eavesdropped on Gwen's responses.

'I'll let you decide that for yourself,' Jack chuckled.

'You dirty bastard!' Gwen laughed. 'Let me know how it goes yeah? You know when you realise he's not into you, and you need me to come play the responsible employer. Anyway, Andy called, he wants a hand with this missing persons case after all, so up yours! He's got a lead but for some reason he thinks we'll be interested so Jordan, Steph and I are gonna go check it out.'

'We'll see about that, Cooper! I gotta go, he's on the move. Catch you later, Gwen!' Jack hung up, stuck his phone in his pocket and walked off after Charlie and Ollie.

'Hey, do you, maybe, wanna grab a coffee and take a walk through the park? There's one not far from here... And we can pick the order up on the way back.' Ollie suggested, a little shyly.

Charlie smiled warmly back, 'Yeah. Sure, that'd be nice.'

Ten minutes or so later, drinks in hand, the two of them strolled leisurely through the quiet park. For a few minutes they ambled along the footpath in silence, simply enjoying each other's company. Finally breaking the silence, Ollie asked, 'So how's the first day going?'

'Oh you know, the usual, workload's heavy and the co-workers are boring, and there's this one guy who's really annoying. He just won't leave me alone, constantly dragging me to parks and coffee shops...'

'Ha. Ha ha ha. You're a funny one you know that?' Ollie remarked sarcastically, a smirk spreading across his face. 'And actually you invited me to lunch.'

'Well, I do my best.' Charlie replied, dipping into a low bow. 'Nah but seriously, thanks for this. Definitely the highlight of my day. And you're a welcome distraction from the rest of those horrors back at the office.'

'Speaking of, we'd better go get their orders in in a sec, before we're single-handedly responsible for starting the zombie apocalypse.' Ollie said, gesturing back towards the route they'd followed, oblivious to the fact that a man wearing a grey trenchcoat was watching them both.

**Cardiff Coroner & Medical Examiner's Office, Wales**

Gwen flashed her ID at the guard on the door as she, Jordan and Steph strolled up to Andy who was waiting anxiously for them outside.

'Now before you go in there, I should warn you, the one in charge of this case is-' Andy was cut off as DI Kathy Swanson strutted through the doors to meet them.

'Oh! Oh that's fucking brilliant, that is!' Gwen laughed irritatedly.

'I don't like it any more than you do believe me but we have a child killer to catch who could be responsible for multiple abductions so do you think we could all try to be professional and get this dangerous criminal off our streets?' Swanson glared authoritatively before disappearing back behind the doors to the medical examiner's lab.

Gwen looked taken aback before mock saluting and adopting a sarcastic expression. 'Which fucker put her on this case then?' she said, dropping to a hushed tone.

Andy shrugged his shoulders. 'Right then, let's get suited up and get this over with,' Gwen said turning to Jordan and Steph.

Wearing full forensic suits, the three entered the room alongside Andy where Swanson and the medical examiner were already waiting for them, stood behind the lifeless body of the missing refugee child. Steph gasped as she laid eyes on the lifeless corpse of the child, holding onto Jordan for support, taking him by surprise.

'Said you should've stayed back at the Hub.' Jordan said to her awkwardly patting her shoulder.

'Sorry,' Steph said, regaining her composure and collecting herself.

'It's a perfectly normal reaction, if you're not used to these surroundings, don't worry,' the medical examiner assured her.

'Right so what are we here for?' Gwen asked impatiently, surveying the body. The boys neck was snapped, that much was clear. There was substantial bruising to the body too.

'So, as you may have gathered, the cause of death is believed to have been the broken neck. There's also bruising around that area and on the arms, perhaps indications of a struggle, and a sprained ankle, suggesting that Assam may have been able to escape from his assailant and developed the injury in running away.'

'Again, what do you want us for?'

'We have no motive, no suspects and no evidence linking Assam or any of the other missing children.'

'What?!' Gwen laughed in disbelief. 'So straight away you've come to us? Bloody hell, we would never have given up so easily when I was still on the force.'

'With respect, Agent Cooper-' Swanson began.

'Gwen's fine, I'm not bloody James Bond! He could never pull off high speed chases in heels...'

'With respect, Gwen, this could mean these attacks are all random, and that leaves us with two possible scenarios, our suspect is anyone living within the next 50 or so square miles, or it is something more within your jurisdiction; if you get my meaning. Meanwhile there's a child killer out there and we need to pool our resources to catch them. You have a duaghter don't you?'

'Yeah, Anwen. And she's none of your business. But fine we'll help. But we do this our way.'

'Meaning what, exactly?' Swanson snapped.

'Um, I'd like to run some further tests with our hardware back at the Hub.'

'What you expect me to just sign the body of our victim over to Torchwood, no questions asked?!'

'Yes.' Gwen said, eyes narrowing, arms folded.

**Cardiff High Street, Wales**

After finishing their coffees, Charlie and Ollie went back to the cafe round the corner from their work. A few people queued in front of them but it didn't take long to get served. As they waited a thick silence seemed to hang in the air; no one else was queuing and besides the barista, there were only a couple of other people in the cafe sat at the tables when suddenly the lights went out. As the room went dark, Charlie and Ollie turned to see the rest of the street's lights go out. A deep low rumble began to fill the air and the silence of the cafe was broken by the light clattering of a teacup on a saucer as it started to vibrate, spilling a little tea over its edges. Charlie's brow furrowed. This was familiar. There was a sense of danger in the air. Like when he travelled with the Doctor. Something wasn't right. Something was seriously, seriously wrong. No. Not his problem. Nothing he could do. He promised the Doctor he wouldn't go investigating on his own. Not after Clara. But this could be important... No! He had a job to go to and his family would expect him home... 

As the tremors stopped the lights flickered back on and the barista hurriedly handed them a bag of food and a holder with four cups and then disappeared out the back. 

'Okay we'd better, um, get back.' Ollie said nervously. 

'Uh, yeah. Yeah...' 

A bitter chill engulfed them as they stepped out onto the almost deserted pavement. Meanwhile, outside, Jack was monitoring readings, oblivious as the two departed when Jake called him.

'What the bloody hell was that?' Jake asked.

'You felt it too?' Jack replied. 'No signs of rift activity...'

'Then what was it?! Can you come back? Where are you?' Jake said, slightly panicked.

'I... um... I'm outside a coffee shop.'

'What are you doing at a coffee shop? You've been gone for like half an hour!'

'Jack's at a coffee shop? Cappuccino for me thanks!' Jordan called.

'Hey, Jake, I'll explain it all to you later, I promise. Do you want anything?'

'Um, yeah. Yeah, a latte please.'

'No problem, I'll be back soon. Don't wait up!' Jack grinned to himself.

Jake rolled his eyes, failing to suppress a smile. 'Oh shut up! I'll see you in a bit.'

'You realise you're blushing right now, right?' Jordan chuckled.

'Still mad at you.' Jake said, not breaking eye contact with his computer screen, smirking slightly though. Jordan stifled a grin as he looked down at his paperwork.

**Cardiff City Hall, Wales**

The rest of the afternoon passed by tediously but eventually the hour hand struck 5 and Charlie began to pack up for the day when the woman Ollie had warned him about approached him. She walked with a limp and had short dyed brown hair.

'You're that new boy aren't you?' Brenda said through a heavy Welsh accent.

'Yeah, I'm Charlie. Hi.'

'Oh! You're English.' Brenda remarked.

'Among other things...'

'I see you and Ollie over there have hit it off... I know a lot of people round here are still a bit old fashioned but I think the two of you would make a handsome pair.'

'Oh, I don't know about that...'

'Of course you do! You're just feeling shy! Now I couldn't help but overhear you're hitting the town 

'Hey, Ollie, I'm going out for a drink with a couple of mates tonight at that new nightclub in town if you fancy tagging along. You know, if you want...'

'Um, I really enjoyed spending time with you but... it's not really my kind of scene. Plus I'm only just starting to get to know you. I'd rather spend more one-on-one time with you first, if you know what I mean.'

'Oh.' Charlie failed to hide his disappointment. 'Oh, no that's okay. It's up to you. Maybe next time.'

'Sure. But, I won't let you go without giving you my number,' Ollie said as he scrawled some digits on a sticky note. 'Call me. Whenever you need me. Actually no, text preferably. Not a huge fan of too much social interaction. I get awkward around most people. Well, I don't mind 'cause it's you but- And I'm rambling again so I should just stop talking...'

Yeah, okay let me just give you mine, as well in case I manage to lose it! Or you know, in case you need to get hold of me first,' Charlie replied, writing out his number on Ollie's wrist. 'Thanks though, for everything today.'

'Any time. And I mean that.'

'Catch you later, Ollie Woods.' Charlie said as he walked out of the office. Ollie smiled awkwardly and waved him off before letting out a heavy sigh, raking a hand through his fawny hair.

'What the hell was that?' He said frustratedly to himself.

**Fusion Nightclub, Cardiff, Wales**

Hours fleeted by quickly after Charlie left work and it was eventually time to head out. After a short while queuing, Charlie eventually made his way in and weaved his way through the intoxicated clubbers. Finding a place up at the bar, he pulled his phone out to a barrage of messages from the few friends in the area that he'd invited out, all sending their 'deepest apologies' that they would no longer be able to attend because 'something came up' or whatever. Typical. Fucking typical. So now he was a sad guy sat by himself in one of Cardiff's hottest nightclub with no friends.

Multiple drinks later, Charlie was a little tipsy and prepared to call it a night, when he noticed a guy with dark hair and a military coat seemed to have taken an interest him. He cast a couple of side-eye glances to confirm his suspicions and then proceeded to pull a box of cigarettes from his pocket. He wasn't in the mood for attention, rare as it was. Not today, Satan. Waiting for the bartender to disappear out back - it was getting late now and the club wasn't as busy as before - Charlie stole the moment to light the cigarette and took in some smoke, rolling his eyes as the guy continued to watch intently.

'You know, you really shouldn't smoke...' the guy said at last, in a smooth American accent.

'I only do it when I need to repel American guys in weird cosplay,' Charlie retorted. 'What, you some kinda army sycophant?'

'Heh, big words for a drunk guy.'

'As you lot would say, I can handle my liquor. But seriously what's with the whole World War II getup?'

'Why? Is it not workin' for you?'

'Well...'

'Captain Jack Harkness,' the guy introduced himself, holding out his hand for Charlie to shake. 'You mighta heard of me?'

Charlie looked at Jack's hand skeptically, taking another sip of his cocktail, 'Hmm nah. Should I have?'

'Not even, maybe, through... a friend? Or a doctor?'

'What the fuck are you on about? Who are you?' Charlie said, weirded out.

'I told you. Captain Jack Harkness.'

Leaning in conspiratorially, Charlie asked, 'And who is Captain Jack Harkness?' 

'Wouldn't you like to know.' Jack winked.

'Look I get really impatient after a couple of drinks and I have had more than a couple so you might wanna start talking.' Charlie narrowed his eyes leaning back in his chair and crossing one leg over the other.

'So I run a team, well, more like an organisation, well, we are an organisation and we could really use someone like you on our team.'

'What sort of organisation?'

'We're trying to help people, the world...'

'Oh! Oh my! Oh my god! Is this alcoholics anonymous?! Who put you up to this?! Was it David? It was David wasn't it?! I swear I'm gonna kill him! I do not have a drinking problem!'

'Woah, hey, I don't know who the hell that is. And I'm not from alcoholics anonymous. Your UNIT file never mentioned a drinking problem...'

'That's because there isn't onnnne.' Charlie groaned, irritatedly. 'What do you want from meee?!'

'How about I buy you another drink?'

'Ahhh, my guyyy. Now we're getting somewhere.'

Jack signalled to the bartender and shortly two more cocktails materialised next to him and Charlie.

'So, now maybe we can talk?'

'Go on then Captain, it's not like I can stop you talking...'

'Well I can think of a couple of ways you could shut me up...'

'Hmm, I don't think so. I'm not drunk enough to forget you spending 10 minutes staring at me before speaking to me.'

'Worth a shot!' Jack laughed.

'Get to the point.'

'I'm offering you a job.'

Charlie downed his drink in one, slamming the glass down on the counter. 'I've got a job thanks. So if that's it, I'll be off now. Ta-tah!' He said airily as he slid off the bar stool and stumbled out of the club and straight into a cab; and in seemingly no time at all he was home again. Siobhan and Freddie were already asleep as he made his way upstairs and promptly passed out on his bed.

**Newport, Wales**

Hours later he was awoken by the loud piercing tone of his phone ringing. His eyes fluttered open reluctantly with a pained expression on his face. Charlie picked up his phone; David was calling.

'Ughhh. Hello?'

'Have you looked outside?'

'What? What are you on about? Why are you ringing me now its pitch black. What time even is it? Hang on, did you try and send me to alcoholics anonymous?!'

'Huh? Just look outside!'

'Yeah, It's dark. Why the fuck are you ringing me in the middle of the night?'

'Because it's not night. Look at your clock.'

Quarter past 12.

'Yeah, its quarter past midnight, what's your point?'

'Christ, how much did you have last night? It's quarter past midday, you twat!'

'What?' Charlie glanced down at his phone screen. It did indeed say 12:15. Confused and starting to sense something was not right, Charlie thrust back his curtains, revealing the dark night sky.

'Wait... The fuck? Is this some kind of wind-up?'

Charlie stormed out of his room and hurried down the stairs into the living room where Siobhan and Freddie were already up.

'What are you doing here? You should be at work!' Siobhan asked annoyedly.

'I've got the morning off.' Charlie replied flippantly. Lying seemed to be becoming a habit... Charlie grabbed the TV remote off the arm of the sofa and flicked on the TV guide. The time read 12:03 pm. He came out of the guide to see a BBC breaking news bulletin across the screen. 

**"UK IN UNEXPLAINED DARKNESS"**

Was it an eclipse? Some other natural phenomenon? Theories seemed to be swirling around the news room. The noise around him seemed to fade as Charlie zoned out, eyes scanning the words over and over again, sensing something wasn't right. Suddenly he was brought back to reality by the chime of the doorbell.

'I suppose I'll get it then,' Siobhan sighed heavily.

The door swung open. A man in a long grey trenchcoat turned around to face Siobhan.

'I'm looking for Charlie Q----?' said Captain Jack Harkness.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Charlie glanced back over his shoulder at the way Siobhan had gone to the front door, which was just out of sight and he got this sinking feeling that everything was about to change again...


	2. The First Day

**Newport, Wales**

The door swung open. A man in a long grey trenchcoat turned around to face Siobhan.

'I'm looking for Charlie Q----?' said Captain Jack Harkness.

Upon hearing the familiar voice, Charlie glanced back over his shoulder at the way Siobhan had gone to the front door, which was just out of sight, before glancing back to the TV re-reading the headlines. As the newsreader began to confirm similar reports coming in from neighbouring countries across western Europe, Charlie hung up his phone which he'd left on and slipped it into his pocket, marching agitatedly to the door.

'He's from work just give us a few minutes.' Charlie replied imperatively, providing no further elaboration. Siobhan rolled her eyes, skulking off back to the front room.

Pulling the door shut and folding his arms, adopting a stern expression, Charlie said airily, 'You're the guy from the club last night. You know there is such a thing as too keen... Should I be concerned, Captain Jack Harkness?'

'You remember me?' Jack replied, almost amused.

'I have a hangover not amnesia. Did you follow me or what? Or are you just a really unorthodox full time stalker?' Charlie rebutted.

'I'm here with a job offer.'

'I've got a job. Now get off my property before I phone the police.' Charlie said turning back towards the door.

'But you don't really want to be a civil servant do you? This job isn't anything like that. The Doctor said you could be a great asset to our team.'

Charlie paused.'So you have been stalking me! Now, how do you know the Doctor?'

'I was a Time Agent stuck in London during the Blitz, the Doctor saved my life and we travelled together for a while. Then he left me behind and I eventually made my way back here working for the Torchwood Institute, hoping and waiting to see the Doctor again.'

Hmm. Torchwood. The name rung a bell. 'I'm listening.' Charlie stated. 'Tell me about Torchwood.'

'We're a special operations organisation established to protect the British Empire from extraterrestial threats.'

'Ahh! I know you! You're the ones who tried to take the Doctor prisoner and then unleashed an army of Cybermen and Daleks on the world simultaneously. Nice job! Wow, I must say the Doctor really does know how to pick them...'

'Torchwood One perished in the Battle of Canary Wharf. When I became head of Torchwood Three in Cardiff I reformed it, in the Doctor's name. We don't kill aliens when we don't have to. We do what we can. And we do what we must. To protect the whole future of mankind. And we don't follow protocols lile UNIT do. The Doctor mentioned you have a thing for bending the rules...'

Charlie sighed. 'Something's happened hasn't it?'

'We need your help. This isn't just a rare eclipse like they're suggesting on the TV. This is on a much grander scale; we could be looking at a global phenomenon on our hands! This planet is under threat and we need our best on the job. So, you in?'

Charlie pondered the question for a moment before agreeing to give them whatever insight he could into what was going on. Returning inside momentarily to grab the sonic screwdriver that the Doctor had gifted him - something told him he might be needing it now - and pull his leather jacket on, Charlie explained flippantly that he was going out and soon followed Jack back through the darkness to a black SUV - well he assumed it was black; it was hard to tell under the orangey hue of the street lights - and in seemingly no time at all, they found themselves stepping into the Torchwood Hub as the larger door at the entrance rolled back with a loud whirr to grant them passage.

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

What Charlie saw before him was a vast expanse of concrete platforms connected by a mixture of bare concrete steps and metal grills and bright floodlights reflecting off of the metallic surface of the water tower running down from above the surface right to the heart of the hub. The Torchwood Hub was an impressive sight, at least it used to be before it got blown up. Now it was just a hollow shell of what it used to be.

'Wow! This is-' Charlie was cut off by the loud ringing of his phone. It was Ollie. Steph and Jake looked up from their desks at the surprising interruption.

'Sorry I'd better take this. Two secs. 'Hey you...' 

'Uh where the hell are you?! Work started 3 hours ago!' Ollie whispered angrily down the phone.

'Shit!' Charlie had forgotten he had a job. Oops... 'Something's come up; sorry I forgot all about it, it's been really hectic.'

'Llewellyn's going mental on the phone in his office. And, for the record, so am I along with everyone else over this whole blackout thing! But don't worry I covered for you, nearly had my head bitten off but I said you had a family emergency. I won't make a habit of this though so don't do this again. And by the way you owe me big time!'

'I know I'm really sorry. Look once we've sorted all this how about I take you for drink, yeah?'

'Really? That's how you're gonna ask me out?'

'What?!'

'Learn to read a mood!'

'Ollie, I-' The phone cut off. 'Wow. He hung up on me!' Charlie muttered to himself rolling his eyes.

'Everything alright?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, I'll deal with him later.' Charlie rolled his eyes.

'Ho ho! Sounds like someone's in trouble!'

'You can make jokes like that when we're friends. And for the record he's done nothing wrong. He deserves better than me...' Charlie sighed guiltily and tiredly,raking a hand through his hair and rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Suddenly a woman in a fitted leather jacket came around the corner carrying a small stack of papers followed by a skinny guy with glasses, oblivious to Jack and Charlie stood in the doorway.

'Gwen! Come meet the new guy!' Jack called catching both of them off guard. Gwen said something to the skinny guy handing him, the papers in her hands and walking over smoothing down her jacket. 

'Oh, and Jake would ya do me a favour and get everyone into the conference room?' Jack called to the skinny guy.

Jake nodded. 'What would I do without ya?' Jack grinned with a wink as Jake moved quickly to hide his blushing expression.

'Gwen Cooper. You must be Charlie. Nice to meet you,' the woman said in a strong Welsh accent, holding her hand out.

'Likewise,' Charlie said, mustering a smile and shaking her hand firmly. 'If only circumstances were a little less cataclysmic...'

'Ah yes! Good point! Come on let's get to the conference rooms!'

Once everyone had taken their seats around the conference table, Jack began, 'Okay, guys, first things first, this is Charlie. He's joining the team and he's gonna be helping us work out what's really going on here. You've already been introduced to myself and Gwen, and Charlie, this is Jake...' 

Charlie's eyes followed Jack's gaze across the table to the skinny guy from earlier. Jake smiled awkwardly, if not slightly suspiciously back at him.

'...Steph...'

A young blonde woman with large glasses waved and greeted him cheerfully with a slight look of confusion at this newcomer in her eyes.

'...Mr Colchester...'

An older man, presumably somewhere in his 50s gave him a curt respectful nod.

...and Jordan.'

As the two made eye contact, they immediately realised they had seen each other already. The day before. The high street. Morning traffic. No one else seemed to notice their surprise and Jack continued his speech as the other two exchanged a slight smirk like two kids sharing an inside joke behind the teacher's back.

'So let's look at the facts. Well... basically, the world has stopped turning.'

'Wow. Way to be dramatic.' Charlie said airily.

'No. Literally. The Earth is has stopped moving on its rotational axis. Its fixed. Stationary but still in orbit.'

'You're joking!'

'I wish I was.'

'Jesus.' Gwen exclaimed.

'So what do we do?' Steph asked.

'Well...' Jack hesitated.

'Have we actually got any leads yet, Jack?' Colchester replied in his standard cynical tone.

'Not exactly...'

'Maybe we're frozen in time? Like when Missy froze the planes?' Charlie suggested.

'Nope, we've had confirmation from various sites outside the atmosphere. Torchwood's had secret satellites out in space for years.' Steph replied.

'Are we sure we've stopped rotation? Maybe we've been taken out of space like the Daleks did back in... 2010 wasn't it? Yeah. I do my research...' Charlie raised an eyebrow at Jack who seemed to be impressed. A smile of amusement tugged at the corners of Jordan's mouth.

'Wait but hang on a sec, I got really bored late one night and did some research on stuff like this. If the Earth were to suddenly stop spinning, then that should've disturbed the gravitational pull. Land masses should've broken up. The atmosphere-' Jake explained.

'Wait so that means... something's keeping us alive? Something wants us alive?' Jordan asked.

'It needs us for something? Like what?' Gwen pondered.

'Dunno. We'll need to draw up a list of possible threats who've tried something like this before or could have reason to do something like this.' Charlie replied.

'Ah yes but with respect that will take forever as I don't believe anything like this has ever happened before. There are millions of potentially hostile species out there.' Colchester pointed out.

'Well, it's the best we've got.' 

'Agreed. We'll have to start building up a list and hope we can narrow this down a little.' Jack said reluctantly.

'Looks like it's gonna be an all-nighter then,' Gwen said.

'Not like there's much alternative,' Jordan sighed exasperatedly, leaning back in his chair, kicking his feet up on the table and raking his hands through his hair frustratedly.

'I'll do a coffee run if everyone wants to give me orders.' Steph said.

Everyone gave their orders to Gwen and Steph who prepared to head out. 

'I still feel like we're missing something. Something obvious,' Jake said, deep in thought.

Murmurs of agreement spread around the table. Gwen and Steph rose from their seats about to head out when Charlie interrupted, 'Oh my god! If the Earth has stopped spinning and the atmosphere that must be using an enormous amount of power!'

'Yeah! And the technology must be pretty complex too in order to control all of that. There can't be that many capable of that!' Jake added enthusiastically.

'Brilliant!' Jack smiled widely at him. 'Okay let's break off and we'll meet back here later to see what we've found.'

'Great,' Charlie said, quickly rising from his seat and stumbling out into the corridor as the adrenaline he was running on began to wear off and his hangover hit him like a tidal wave. His head thrummed and he reached out to the wall to steady himself. Jack, Jake and Colchester remained behind in conversation. 

Jordan strolled up to Charlie at the other end of the corridor. 'Hey so we were thinking about ordering a pizza- Woah, you okay?' He asked placing a hand on Charlie's back to steady him.

'Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine in a sec. Wicked hangover, ' Charlie winced, before popping a pill in his mouth and swallowing as they walked back out into the main part of the hub.

'Ahh. Gotcha,' Jordan grinned. 'So... I saw you yesterday didn't I?'

'Yes very perceptive of you. Well done, Sherlock. Wait, perceptive? Is that the right word? My head is banging right now.' Charlie eased himself into a chair clutching his head.

'I'll get you some water. Jesus, how much did you have last night?' Jordan chuckled as he.

'A lot. My new boss is a twat and my mates all bailed on me so...'

'Jack? I mean he's not that bad...' 

'Oh no, not him. He's a bit... much? But no, I meant my actual new boss. I started a job at city hall yesterday and my supervisor or whatever poncey title he's designated himself, is basically Wales's answer to the Incredible Hulk. Imagine like the lovechild of Satan and the Hulk! Absolute hell on earth, like beyond belief.'

Jordan leant back against a worktop smirking in amusement and smiling broadly as his eyes met Charlie's.

'What?' Jordan smirked.

'What?' Charlie smiled back.

'You've got that look on your face...' Jordan took a step forward.

'What? What look? We've literally never met before!' Charlie leant back momentarily. 'Hmm... Tell me, how exactly do I look, Jordan?'

Leaning in close, Jordan replied, 'Hmm. You look-'

Charlie what the fuck are you doing?! What about Ollie?! 'Woah! Hold up, I shouldn't be doing this-'

'Huh? Why not? No one's looking...'

Well technically it wasn't cheating... He and Ollie had only been on one date. They weren't committed to each other. But Ollie had already done so much for him and he could tell that he was serious about them possibly having a relationship and there was still that pang of guilt. But people date, right? That's what grown ups do isnt it? It's not like they'd agreed on exclusivity, had they? Human emotions were so complex. And it probably wasn't a great idea having a boyfriend at both workplaces. Bloody hell, his friends would have a field day with all the remarks he could make about this one.

'Jordan, I...'

'Alright everyone! Coffee's here!' Gwen called, just in the nick of time.

'Look I'm sorry, I just can't do this right now. And if you're still ordering food just get me some chips or whatever. I'm not that hungry and I'm not a fan of pizza anyway.'

'You don't like pizza?!'

'Yeah I know I'm weird, I'm crazy... Whatever.' Charlie replied flippantly. 'Still interested?'

'Hmm yeahhh,' Jordan teased.

'Well...' Charlie said, leaning in close, lips almost touching Jordan's. 'You'll have to work a bit harder than your usual to get me, mate. I'm not so easy.'

Charlie spun on his heel, quickly hurrying away to get his fix of caffeine, still feeling Jordan's eyes on him as he walked away. What on earth was he getting himself into?

A short while later everyone split the food amongst themselves and ventured off to their workstations. Charlie picked at his chips, his brow furrowed as he struggled to work out what to do next. 

'I know right. What to do now...' Gwen sighed. 'We'll get a lead soon enough. Then things will get going.'

Charlie smiled politely when Jordan approached them both and he awkwardly averted his gaze by pretending to be overtly interested in what was left of his chips.

'Jack said while we've not got any leads to leave this to Jake, Steph and Colchester. I suggested we run the autopsy of that kid your friend Andy sent over.'

'Wait what?' Charlie asked in great suspicion and confusion.

'Oh no no, I promise it's not as suspect as it sounds! I used to work for the police and I still keep in touch with my old police partner Andy and he calls us in to help with 'specialist cases'.' Gwen explained.

'What, aliens involved in petty thefts?' Charlie joked.

'More like violent bloody murders!' Jordan grinned fiendishly to match his joking tone. 'Coming?'

A smile tugged at Charlie's lips as he followed Jordan as he headed down towards the med bay which doubled as an autopsy room. Pulling on a lab coat, Jordan called over his shoulder, 'Just a head's up, you're about to see a dead body, so try not to gag.'

'Oh, don't worry I never gag...' Charlie said, suddenly realising what he'd said.

Jordan stopped in his tracks and spun round on the staircase into the medbay looking up at Charlie who was a couple of steps above him, with a wide smirk and a suggestive look in his eyes. 'Good to know.'

Charlie rolled his eyes and sighed, raking a hand through his hair, unable to hide his own amusement at his blunder.

'Try and keep it in your pants while you're at work yeah, Jordan?' Gwen said from the top of the staircase.

Charlie gave a small snort of laughter and Jordan quickly averted his gaze heading down into the med bay. The room itself was a round alcove beneath the surface level of the central part of the Hub adorned with weathered white tiles and storage lockers under the stairs, with a scattered assortment of medical trolleys and various other pieces of equipment surrounding a mortuary slab in the centre. The three of them gathered around the small corpse beneath the sheet. The size of the corpse was alarming to Charlie seeing that the victim couldn't be much different in age to Freddie. Noticing him visibly tense up and biting his nail, Jordan asked him, 'Ready?'

Charlie nodded hesitantly. In one swift movement the sheet was pulled back, revealing the bruised torso of the young refugee child. 

'Okay, so... why does it look like an autopsy's already been done?' Charlie asked, after taking a moment to steel himself.

'The police already have. So in summary, cause of death - broken neck. Bruising around the neck and forearms indicate some sort of a struggle, and... ah, yeah, sprained ankle, suggesting that young Assam here might've done a runner and then tripped at some point. No way of knowing that it happened like that or if that may have been what led to his death but it's certainly plausible.' Jordan replied.

'Right so what? D'you not trust their report? Think they've missed something?'

'More like they think he was killed by E.T.'

'Huh? On what grounds?!'

'There could be a serial child killer on the loose. We all have a duty to protect the public and that involves ruling out any possibilities.' Gwen interrupted.

'So, let me guess... You're gonna scan for residual artron energy traces?'

'Ding! Ding! Ding!' Jordan replied. 'Ah, I see you're not as daft as you look, eh?'

'Ha, funny! Call me daft again and I'll cut your dick off with one of these surgical instruments!' Charlie said airily. 

'Ooh i like this one!' Gwen chuckled.

Jordan winked back at Charlie cheekily as Gwen walked out, 'having enough of third wheeling for one day'.

'Look I'm probably just getting in the way so I'll just leave you to finish the scan...' Charlie said.

'No, no, it's okay, really, you don't have to-' Jordan fumbled when the scan completed. 'Ooh. Oooh! Wait come an' have a look at this!'

Charlie and Jordan huddled close around the screen, the red light illuminating their faces. 'No traces of artron energy. What's so weird about that? Just means there's a human psycho out there killing kids. The police can get on with it now while we deal with the real issue.'

'But the timings off. Come on it can't be a coincidence.'

'What if it's to do with psychology?' Charlie suggested. 'You know, like animals behaving differently as a storm approaches. Used to notice it with kids at school - used to go mental on the playground whenever there was a storm brewing.'

'Heh, not bad. That's really good actually. Brains and beauty, huh?'

'And blindness and beauty for you?'

'Ah maybe it's just the lighting then,' Jordan grinned. 'Don't take compliments well, do ya?'

'Not when they're not true,' Charlie retorted. 'I... don't get them often anyway.'

'Maybe you just need someone to tell you more often then. Maybe then you'll realise its true.' For the first time since meeting him, Charlie noticed a softness behind Jordan's rough masculine exterior as their eyes met and a tender smile tugged at the corners of Jordan's lips.

'Sooooo, about that kiss we nearly had earlier...' Jordan started leaning in but was cut off again when the screen began bleeping and another reading flashed onto the screen. 'Huh. That's weird.'

'What is?' Charlie asked.

The scan had detected traces of some other kind of background radiation. Something other worldly. Only trouble was it was unrecognised by the Torchwood database. Jordan sighed and said he'd run another scan of the database to be sure as he and Charlie stepped out, back into the main hub having ruined their moment. Jack came bounding down the stairs as they emerged. 

'I see you're getting stuck in! So I assume this means you're in?!' Jack grinned.

Charlie paused for a moment taking everything in. 'No.'

'Wait, what?'

'I don't need a job I- I've got a job! I've got responsibilities! Look, I can't do this anymore I just- I- I just can't! Look I'm sorry but I- oh fuck it!' Charlie trailed off as he legged it out of the door.

Jordan sidled up next to Jack with concern, 'Shouldn't we go after him?'

'Hmm nah!'

'What? Why not?'

'He'll be back. That look on his face as he left - that was him changing his mind. Besides I slipped a calling card in his jacket pocket earlier.'

Charlie slipped into his car and released a long deep breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. After a moment he raked a hand through his hair, stared into his rearview mirror with determination and drove round to his actual workplace. 

**Cardiff City Hall, Wales**

He strolled into the office, looking a little disshevelled, immediately catching Brenda's attention.

'Well, well, look who it is!' Brenda said with curiosity.

'Hey, Brenda,'

'What can I do for you?'

'Have you seen Ollie anywhere? Is he around?'

'Oh... No, he's gone. Family emergency, so I've heard. To be honest, I was hoping he'd gone to see you...'

'You're incorrigible!' Charlie said, as he began to feel heat rising to his cheeks. 'Okay, well, I've gotta get some work so I'll see you later.'

Charlie logged on to his computer and almost instantly began to despair at the long flurry of emails waiting in his inbox. After a moments pause, he found himself opening an internet tab and googling 'Torchwood' unable to repress his curiosity any longer. But there were no results. Nothing. Zilch. Nada. But nothing had no results? But they did. No sign of Torchwood anywhere on the internet. He remembered the card he'd found earlier in his pocket with the number to call. He paused for a moment, turning the flimsy piece of card over in his hands for a few moments before tucking it snugly into his jeans pocket and leaning back in his chair with an exasperated sigh.

Back in the hub, Jack and Jordan were huddled around Jake's screen as it displayed an internet search with the keyword 'torchwood' had been input from an IP address within the vicinity of the town hall. 'He's changing his mind, like you said,' Jake said.

'Ha! Told ya!' Jack clapped his hands together and leant back in a swivel chair at the neighbouring workstation feeling pleased with himself.

Jordan slipped away from the wall he was leaning against and walked back to his desk with the hint of a smile threatening to break out across his face.

Charlie's conflicted emotions were starting to bubble to the surface. He looked back between his screen and Llewellyn's office a few times, trying to make up his mind, before letting out a quiet 'Sod it!' and approaching Llewellyn's office. He paused momentarily outside his door before letting out a quick huff, knocking and entering. Llewellyn was in the middle of shouting down the phone but he stopped instantly as his eyes fell upon Charlie.

'Um... hi? I was wondering, would it be possible for me to... work from home this week?'

Fury blazed in his wide tired eyes; Llewellyn would've been more than a match for the Doctor, even with his attack eyebrows. He remained silent. Still. Calculating. All of a sudden his rage seemed to dissipate with a heavy exhale through his flared nostrils. 'Fine! Whatever! Just- just get out of my sight! I'm busy!'

The next words came out as one as Charlie shut the door, 'Okay, great thanks!' He slammed it shut and fell back against it in relief. The guy was a total wanker but there was still something intimidating about him. The moment was short lived as a thump came from the other side of the door as Llewellyn threw something at it. Charlie rolled his eyes and stuck two figures up at the door before walking away. Hurrying back to his desk he gathered up his files, stuffed them in his satchel and went out to his car to dump his stuff before going to get a coffee to celebrate his small victory. 

**Cardiff High Street, Wales**

As he walked down the high street he pulled his phone out to text Ollie as he passed under the amber streetlights.

**\----Hey, sorry about earlier. Just stopped by work, everything ok?? Fancy a coffee? 🙂**

Charlie waited for his reply as he walked down the street when he suddenly became aware of blue and red lights blaring across his field of vision.

'Huh?' The road was cordoned off with police tape and cars lined the street.

'Sorry everyone you'll have to turn around. Please vacate the area! This is now an active crime scene!' Police Sergeant Andy Davidson announced.

'What's happened?' One gawker asked.

'I'm afraid a child has gone missing.'

'Another one?' said another onlooker.

As one of the others began to argue with the police officers Charlie took a moment before turning to walk back to his car, noticing a scrawny looking guy in a hoodie watching from a safe distance. He wondered if he should say something to the police about the suspicious guy but something stopped him.

As Charlie clambered back into his car he turned on the radio and then checked his phone to see a reply from Ollie.

**Now's not a good time sorry----**

**\----Everything ok? R u still mad at me? 😞**

**No it's not you, can't talk rn sorry----**

'Guess it's not my day today.' Charlie sighed as he turned the ignition and began the slow crawl back to Newport. A short while later he leant against the window staring forlornly when more blue and red lights flashed past. Oh what he would give to be able to cut through this traffic like them.

What was strange was the traffic seemed to be more dense than usual even approaching Charlie's road. 

**Newport, Wales**

As he made the turning, for the second time that day he was greeted by blue and red lights flashing across his face. A grave look of confusion washed over him as he turned onto his road and was forced to park at the end as police cars lined the streets, splashing shades of blue and red luminescence against the houses. As Charlie approached his house with a furrowed brow, Siobhan met him on the doorstep to have a look at what was going on along with all the other residents on the street.

'And where the hell have you been?!' Siobhan asked accusingly.

'Stuck in traffic.' Charlie replied, vacantly, as he focused his attention on the police investigations 'What's going on?!'

'That boy from down the end of the road's gone missing!'

'Huh?! Another one?! There were roads all closed off in the city 'cause a kid had gone missing. That's why I took so long.'

A bitter chill set in and Charlie clung to his leather jacket whilst Siobhan pulled her dressing gown tighter with one hand and holding Freddie by her side with the other as they all gazed out at the bustling police officers approaching each house in turn. That's when he noticed him. The guy in the hoodie from earlier. He surveyed the scene intently, fixing his eyes on Charlie as they noticed each other.

'Oh hell no!' Charlie uttered under his breath.

'Whats the matter? Who's that over there?' Siobhan asked.

Charlie glanced back and forth at the police who were still going door to door. 'Sod it! That bloke knows something. I'm going after him!'

'What? That's what the police are for!'

'Yeah, well they're bloody useless! And I'm not letting him be the next missing persons report filed.' Charlie rebutted, gesturing to Freddie as he handed his satchel to Siobhan.

'Wait, hang on-'

Charlie raced down the steps towards the hooded figure and after clueing on to what he was doing, the mystery man legged it round the corner.

'Hey!' Charlie yelled, drawing the attention of a couple of police officers. But he didnt intend to stick around to explain himself. He veered round the corner to see the guy about to get into his car. On impulse, he whipped the sonic screwdriver out of his inside coat pocket and directed it at the car's bonnet, disabling its engine. The guy looked up noticing him suddenly with a 'deer-in-headlights' expression on his face and bolted down the road on foot, his feet scraping heavily on the tarmac as he skidded around the corner and leapt onto the pavement just in time to get out of the way of an oncoming car. Charlie followed after him in pursuit unaware of the vehicle as he turned the corner, forcing the driver to make an emergency brake. Charlie steadied himself on the car bonnet as he slipped past calling a futile apology over his shoulder. 

Faster and faster, the chase winded down roads and alleyways, until Charlie no longer knew where he was, houses and walls blurring into one dark mass of brickwork with orangey streaks of light. The guy in the hoodie was just out of grabbing distance when he swerved into another alleyway, as Charlie swung for him, tipping a bin over to put some distance between the two of them and give him a chance to clamber over the iron gate to a park across the road. However it was not enough to deter his pursuant as Charlie leapt over the tipped bin and its rubbish strewn across the pavement and blew the lock off the gate, swinging it open, with a flourish of the sonic. Yet as they headed further and further inward they found themselves in dense woodland. Charlie looked around in all directions at the silhouettes of trees with naked branches in the moonlight. A thick fog rolled in all directions and in his disorientation, Charlie realised he'd lost his target. All was silent. No sign of any other life. Charlie could sense something wasn't right and with slightly shaking hands from the adrenaline, he found himself dialling the phone number of Captain Jack Harkness.

He glanced around uncertainly, sensing another presence watching him, Charlie panted heavily as he spoke, his laboured exhalations visible in the icy air, 'Jack? It's me. I'm in. And I think I know where we can start looking.'


	3. Smoke and Mirrors

**Newport, Wales**

Charlie inched cautiously through the mist until eventually he found himself on even ground - a footpath. His heavy breaths swirled into the air in front of him as he moved through the dense fog. Sensing he was not quite alone, he drew his phone from his pocket with shaking hands brought on by a combination of fear and adrenaline coursing through his veins and the bitter January chill. There was a text from Ollie:

**Hey sorry about yesterday x----**

As Charlie went to respond a second message came through from an unrecognised number.

**We'll be there soon. Just hang tight.**

**\- Jordan----**

How had he got his number? Settling on the conclusion that they must all have it now that he'd joined the team, he realised he had bigger priorities. Something was out there. In the fog. He could sense it watching him. Sorry Ollie, you're gonna have to wait. Charlie found himself calling Jordan back, growing anxious as he answered the phone.

'Hello?' Jordan asked, seeming somewhat surprised to be hearing from Charlie, which seemed odd in itself considering Jordan had just messaged him.

'Um, hey... Are you gonna be long because I think there's someone watching me. Or something...'

'What? What do you think it is? Can you see anything?'

'I dunno. There's something moving out there in the fog. Can you hurry it up?'

'What's going on back there?' Jack called in the background. Jordan explained the situation to him and asked him to step on it.

'Right we'll be turning into the car park in about 30 seconds. Woah, it is really foggy here. Can you find your way to us?'

'Ummm... I'll do my best?'

'Okay, be careful, yeah?' Jordan said with genuine concern.

'Uh, yeah, yeah. I'll see you in a sec.' Charlie let out a shaky sigh into the icy night, illuminated under the haunting glow of the moon. However the moment of stillness he found himself in was short-lived as he became aware of another presence just beyond the fog around him.

'Hello? Is someone there?' Charlie asked the empty void before him. 'Was it you I saw earlier? Were you following me? Is that it?'

Charlie could just about make out a figure moving in the swirling darkness. 'Do you know something about what's going on? What do you know about the kids? The ones who went missing?'

The figure gave no response. Just stood there. Silently hovering. Watching intently.

'I'm part of the investigation. We're trying to work out whats going on here. Please, I just wanna talk to you. If there's anything you can tell us- Woah, holy shit!' Charlie exclaimed as the figure burst forwards out of the fog at seemingly inhuman speed, tackling him to the ground. The creature lurched towards him - its appearance seemed almost simian with a sort of flattened face and sharp, fang-like teeth. 

Charlie struggled against its iron grip as he strained his neck to keep it away from its growling chasm of serrated tushes.

'God, you stink whatever you are!' Charlie coughed as he struggled against its grip. Suddenly a spotlight shone on them from the side. The light was growing larger and Charlie heard Jordan and the others running towards him calling out to him as he wrestled the creature off of him, allowing just enough time to crawl out from under it and beside Jordan for protection as Jack and Gwen dealt with the creature, causing it to succumb to docility after an electric shock and some sort of specialised spray.

'You alright?!' Jordan asked with concern, holding his shoulders in a firm grip as his eyes roamed over him instinctively checking for any sign of injury.

'Relax, Doc. I'm fine.' Charlie insisted, patting Jordan on the shoulder.

'You handled yourself well,' Steph smiled as she approached.

'What can I say? Not my first rodeo...' Charlie smiled back in between heavy breaths. 'What is that thing anyway.'

'It's called a Weevil. Well at least according to us. They come through the rift all the time. We're not too sure where from - they're not exactly easy to communicate with. There's a couple of hundred of them in the city living in the sewers, feeding off whatever they can find.'

'Ah that explains the smell then.' Charlie spluttered

'Exactly. So basically every once in a while, one of them goes rogue, comes to the surface and attacks a civilian. Actually, it's been happening more and more, these last couple of days with everything going on. It seems to agitate them.'

Colchester strolled up behind them tapping at a phone screen. 'Right that's the area secured but we should get going in case anyone's still watching.'

'Yeah, come on let's get you back to the hub,' Jordan said, slinging an arm around Charlie who wearily leant into his embrace.

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

Charlie hovered over the keyboard on his phone, unsure where to start his reply to Ollie. Jordan knocked on the door to Jack's office where Charlie was sat by himself.

'Hey. You okay? Can I get you anything? A cuppa maybe?'

'Got anything stronger?' Charlie joked.

'Save that for later.' Jordan chuckled. 'Sure you're okay though?'

'Yeah, I've rung home so they've stopped worrying at least. Steph's working on the e-fit cross-referencing so I'm all done. Free to go.'

'You want me to take you home? I'm clocking off for a bit now anyway,' 

'Nah. Thanks the offer but I don't really fancy any more probing questions so I guess I'll just wait here till the results come in.'

'Well... in that case, what do you say - you, me, drink?'

'Make that plural and I'm in.' Charlie replied.

'Oh it's alright, you'll only need one of me, I can assure you,'

'Yeah one's enough of a pain in the arse!' Charlie snickered.

'Well, I wouldn't quite put it like that myself.'

'I bet a lot of others would though! Come on... Not even a crazy ex? Estranged sibling? Past conquest?'

'Actually, I haven't got any family left. There was my mum. But she died about 10 years ago.'

'Oh. Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-'

'No, no, it's okay. Don't worry about it. But really though, is that all you see me as? Just half of Cardiff's paramour?'

'Woah, hey I never said that. I was gonna say more... Casanova?'

'Ha, I think I can live with that. Although we're just talking personality, right, 'cause I've seen his paintings and he's no oil painting.'

'That joke was painful!' Charlie groaned before letting out a small laugh. 'So, come on then what else is there to learn about the elusive Dr. Jordan Henderson?'

'Come and see,' Jordan winked, holding out his hand for Charlie to take.

'Hmm. Alright then. Yeah. Let's see whatcha got, Casanova.' Charlie grinned as Jordan led him out of the hub.

'Again with the Casanova, huh?'

'Hmm, yeah I think it suits you!'

'Oh, and what was it, elusive?!'

'Oh shut up!'

'Aww have I made you blush 'cause you really fancy me?'

'You're full of it!'

'Yeah and you know you love it!' 

'Shut up!' Charlie laughed, playfully shouldering him as they strolled out of the hub.

'Oh and for the record, you're wayyy more elusive than I am!'

'Oh my god I am so not!'

**Fusion Nightclub, Cardiff, Wales**

'So you were here last night then?' Jordan asked.

'Yup. All by myself. Sad lonely drinker. If only you were here last night. A handsome stranger to flirt with would've definitely lightened the mood,' Charlie replied, swinging one leg over the other and sipping his cocktail. 'So if this is one of your favourite spots, where exactly were you last night?'

'I- um... I was- busy,' Jordan replied hesitantly, struggling to recall his drunken tryst with a guy and a girl from the previous night.

'Mm hmm.' Charlie took another sip of his cocktail and then turned back to Jordan who maintained his poker face. 'So, tell me about you then. You promised me there was more to tell.'

'Isn't it my turn to ask you a question now? Isn't that how it works?'

'Not when you're the one trying to impress.' Charlie joked.

'Oh, is that right?!' Jordan chuckled. 'Guess I'd better up my game then.'

'Eh, I gotta admit. You're not doing too badly. You're a hot guy with a permanent job and you bought me a drink so as far as good starts go... But as I said before, I'm not as easy as your usuals.'

'Heh, all these compliments are gonna make my head explode.'

'Ah, we don't want that! There's only one part on a guy than should ever be disproportionately large.'

Jordan almost choked on his drink as a look of amusement spread across his face. 'You are full of surprises aren't you?!'

'Plenty more, where that came from... Come on, you. Let's hit the dancefloor. Show me your moves!' Charlie said, grabbing Jordan's hand and leading him towards the dancefloor.

'What happens now?!' Jordan grinned.

'You're on a fucking dancefloor, what do you think?!' Charlie laughed.

'Like this? Or this? Maybe this?' Jordan said as he demonstrated an array of embarrassing dance moves. Charlie buried his head in his hands as he doubled over in a fit of laughter. Biting his lip and raking his hand through his hair he stepped towards him.

'I was thinking more like this...' Charlie murmured in Jordan's ear, throwing his arms around him and swaying in time with the music. 'There, see, now you're getting it.'

'Mmm hmm. Yeah this isn't so bad!' Jordan said leaning in closely enough for Charlie to hear over the thumping bass. He took in the strong scent of Jordan's cologne, losing himself momentarily leaning his head on Jordan's shoulder.

'Tired already?!' Jordan jested.

'No wayyy!' Charlie protested, launching himself off of Jordan with newfound energy, pulling him further onto the dancefloor.

'What now?' Jordan asked.

'Just feel the music! Do what feels natural.'

'What like this?' Jordan said before closing the distance between them in one large stride and pressing his lips against Charlie's, cupping his face with both hands and for a moment that was it. All the music faded to nothing, just the two of them. After that long savoured moment they pulled apart losing themselves in each other's eyes as neon lights danced across their faces and the thumping bass wrapped them in a sense of security and familiarity.

'I meant dancing!' Charlie laughed breathlessly, snapping out of their trance.

'You don't sound too disappointed though!'

'Who said I was?' Charlie said flirtatiously, leaning in for another kiss before stopping short suddenly. 'Ah I see! You're trying to distract me from the fact you don't wanna dance! Or is it that you can't?'

'Was that a challenge?'

'You want it to be?' Charlie asked.

'Heh. Alright then, you asked for it!' Jordan said as he launched into a routine of complex breakdance and hip hop moves, leaving Charlie watching in discombobulation.

'Wow okay then! Guess I'm not the only one full of surprises then! I should've known you were holding out on me!' Charlie said as he took Jordan's outstretched hand and allowed himself to be pulled towards him, the pair of them swaying closely to one another.

After at least an hour's worth of intoxication and dancing closely on the packed floor, enjoying each other's company, the two of them made their way over to a secluded corner by the bar.

'Come on then. My turn.' Jordan turned to Charlie, leaning back against the bar. 'What's your deal? Why do you have all these walls up? What's stopping you from letting loose and just enjoying yourself with me?'

'What? I am!'

'Then why'd you freeze up when you were gonna kiss me earlier? What's holding you back?'

'Maybe you're just not up to my standards.' Charlie quipped.

'That's not it.'

'Ha. How humble of you, Dr Henderson.'

'You know what I think it is?'

'Oh do enlighten me, seeing as you think you know me so well even though we've only just met.'

'I think you're worried you're not up to my standards.'

'Ha! Hun, I assure you, you are the only person who thinks the Sun shines out of your arse.'

'Sure?' Jordan grinned. 

'Isn't it obvious?' Charlie sighed and took a big gulp of his drink. 'If.... If I have my walls up it saves me from what comes later. You... breaking my heart. It's inevitable. It's how these things always play out. I fall for you and then you break my heart someday.'

'Woah, okay. Didn't expect to go that deep... But, you know, a drink's just a drink. If that's what you want. Just take each moment as it comes. No pressure.' And that was exactly why Charlie was afraid of falling in love. There, in that moment, was the perfect man.

'I told you already. I'm not that easy.'

'I know. I'm still gonna get through those walls though... I wanna see what's inside.'

'Isn't that from a song?' Charlie asked.

'You're desperate to avoid this aren't you?!'

'Yeah it's definitely from a song I'm sure it is!' Charlie thought aloud with great insistence. 'You know what we need? More shots! Lots more shots!'

'You sure that's a good idea?' Jordan chuckled as Charlie swayed unsteadily leaning on him for support.

'Uh, excuse me! I am not as think as you drunk I am!'

'Now who's giving out song lyrics?!'

'I am sure I don't know what you're on about!'

'Here, take it easy. Have some of this. It's just water.'

'Awww aren't you cute! Look at your face! It's just sooooooo...' Charlie played with Jordan's face laughing groggily.

'Come on you, let's get you a cab. I think you've had enough for one night.'

'What! No no no! I'm not even drunk! Jordan, I'm not even drunk!' Charlie protested as Jordan led him out to where a cab happened to be waiting. 'Look, see I'm not drunk! I am mildly ineb- inebri- ine- Hmm that's a big word... Did someone put ginger in my drink?!'

'Ha ha yeah whatever you say,' Jordan replied as he held the cab door open for Charlie.

'You know what, I think I'm feeling a bit easier after all...' Charlie mumbled as he slipped into the cab before turning to look back up at Jordan who was still holding the door open. 'Coming?'

Jordan paused for a moment and then smirked as he clambered in alongside him with a look of mischief and desire in his eyes.

**Somewhere... in Wales presumably?**

Charlie awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar bedroom, his clothes from the night before lying strewn on the floor beside him.

'Ugh, where the fuck am I?' Charlie asked himself as he recollected the previous night's events. 'Holy shit!'

Charlie scrambled to pick up his clothes and locked himself in the bedroom's en suite bathroom and hurriedly pulling out his phone and calling his friend, David.

Moments later, he answered the call. 'Ugh bitch do you know what time it is?!'

'Half past nine...' Charlie replied sarcastically.

'What do you want? I want to go back to sleep...'

'I am a total slag!'

'Yeah, have you only just clued on?'

'I'm serious!'

'What is it this time?'

'Um to be honest I'm not really sure...'

'Wait where are you?'

'Not sure. I got pissed last night at a club with this guy from work and then we went home together, I think, but like he's not here now...'

'Oh what the cute guy with the glasses?! God that was quick! Go, you!'

'No! That's the thing. It's not him. It's this other guy from my other job. I have two jobs now, by the way, long story.'

'What!? You shagged some other guy after going on about that guy non stop the other day. Yeah you're a hoe. At least tell me he's hot... Wait hang on. Not being funny how have you pulled two guys in two days and I can't find anyone?'

'Yes I'm a total dick... um, yeah he's definitely hot... and I know right! Ugh I miss being ugly...' Charlie sighed wistfully.

'You still are.' David retorted.

'Thanks bitch!' Charlie chuckled.

'So what now?'

'Um, I guess I go to work.'

'Wait but won't the guy be there?'

'Oh shit!'

'Aw well done! How did you actually manage to shag someone at both places where you work?!'

'Hey, I didn't shag Ollie. I haven't even kissed him!'

'Don't tell me their names! I don't need to get attached as well.'

'To be honest I'm not even sure I slept with Jordan. Last night's kind of a blur.'

'Wait you don't even know if you did or not? Christ, you woke me up for this!'

Charlie sighed raking a hand through his hair and stepping back out into the bedroom.

'Shit, I think I'm in his flat.'

'Ollie's flat?'

'No the other one! Jordan. Ollie's the one who I told you about.'

'Jordan's a fuckboy name. You had a one night stand with a fuckboy, congratulations.'

'Well at least he's got a place of his own. Not bad actually. And he's a doctor. An army doctor. And he kind of looks like that bloke from 'Game of Thrones.' You know, the fit one?'

'Aren't they all fit? Ooh okay. I take it back he sounds fit! If you ain't shagged him yet, shag him. If you have shag him again!'

'What about Ollie though!'

'Screw him as well! Might as well, it's not like they work in the same place...'

'You're such a slag!'

'I know. And you know that. Why else did you call me?!'

'Hmm true.'

'Okay I guess I should get to work, I'll um call you later once I've sorted my life out.'

'Laters, hoe!' David said jokingly as he hung up the phone.

Buttoning up the last of his shirt, Charlie stepped out of the room suddenly becoming aware that he was in Jordan's flat and he was likely still at home. The light pouring into the room made it almost seem as if it was daylight and Charlie took a moment for his eyes to adjust. The scent of bacon hit him and he glanced up cautiously from his phone to see Jordan dancing around his kitchen shirtless as he made breakfast and 'Lean On' by Major Lazer played on the radio. Charlie stood momentarily mesmerised by Jordan's muscular physique until he noticed him watching.

'Ah morning sleepyhead!' Jordan smiled.

'Um... yeah. About that, did we...?' Charlie replied.

'Hook up?'

'Yeah...'

'Trust me, if we did, you'd remember.' Jordan winked with his winning smile.

'So what actually happened?'

'You were absolutely off your head and I brought you home. Believe me it wasn't that I didn't want to, but you weren't in any fit state to say what you wanted.'

'Thanks.' Charlie smiled. 

'You're welcome.' Jordan smiled back.

Their eyes lingered on each other's faces for a moment before Jordan realised he was letting the food burn.

'Um, so I fancied bacon. I wasn't sure if you'd want it, you know, being a total weirdo when it comes to food, but if not, more for me!'

'As long as it's still edible I'm down.' Charlie sniggered admiring the flexing of Jordan's lean muscles as he slid Charlie a plate across the counter.

'I like my bacon crispy.' Jordan replied.

'Yeah but there's a difference between burnt and crispy...'

'Urgh. Yeah.' Jordan sighed as he spat out a mouthful of charred bacon. 'Guess your right...'

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

A short while later, the two got ready for work and before long, Jordan typed away at his desk when Gwen sidled up next to him, speaking in a hushed tone and leaning in conspiratorially, 'Morning... You two seem close.'

'Huh?'

'Walking in with the new guy.'

'Yeah and?'

'In yesterday's clothes?'

'It's not like that...' Jordan smiled sheepishly.

'Yeah well, just keep it in your pants at work yeah? We've got a job to do.'

'Yes boss.'

'That was quick. Nice job.' Jack remarked suggestively, breezing past Jordan's desk.

Steph hurried after him carrying a wad of papers. 'Jack?! Um, I was doing some thinking and even if gravity has been maintained we should still all be dead from tsunamis or something... So I ran some simulations and basically the Moon is being manipulated as well to maintain our atmosphere, which would mean that they, whoever they are, must be using even more energy than we thought. We should being increasing the strength on energy signature traces.'

'Great work, get it done!'

'On it!' Steph beamed, pushing her glasses back on the rim of her nose and running off to her computer.

'Shouldn't, I dunno, NASA or someone be handling all that?' Jordan asked.

'It's in meltdown apparently. Bloody Americans for you...' Colchester replied as he sauntered past.

Minutes later, Gwen called everyone over to her computer. The results on the E-Fit cross referencing had come back with a match. And surely enough, it was the guy in the hoodie from the day before. 

'So who is he then?' Mr Colchester asked.

Gwen replied, 'Professor Richard Dunn. Ex-Cambridge lecturer. Mid-30s. Escaped from Solitude Heights Psychiatric Institution in Bristol two weeks ago. No criminal record or past convictions. Checked into the hospital six months ago for an indefinite stay. No mention as to why.'

'I can go through his work, see if there are any clues?' Steph offered.

'Sure. Mr Colchester and I can take over the energy signature tracking.'

'Sounds like someone knew something they shouldn't.' Jake interrupted. 'No better reason to have someone confined to an asylum with no way out.'

'Jake! I didn't hear you come in.' Jack said.

Jake shrugged in response. Jack led him away from the group as Gwen continued the debrief.

'Right Jordan, Charlie. We need to bring this guy in for questioning as a matter of urgency. He might know something important.'

'Roger that.' Jordan said.

'Right everyone let's get to it then!' Gwen ordered, dispersing the group.

'What are you doing back here, Jake?' Jack asked.

'I've slept and now I'm back at work. I don't want to spend all day stuck at home, doing nothing. Here I can make a difference. Please Jack! Just let me help.' Jake looked up at Jack with big pleading eyes.

'Okay. See if Steph wants a hand going through Dunn's work. But don't burn yourself out, you hear?' Jack smiled brushing Jake's cheek with the back of his hand.

'Jack... I-' Jake was cut off as Colchester called out to him from across the hub.

'Sorry. Catch you later, yeah?'

Jake sighed. 'Yeah. I guess so.'

_**The Telegraph HQ, England, 2014** _

_Steph sighed as she scrolled through mountains of text on her computer screen._

_'Oh, Steph, I need these proof-read before you go, please,' said one of her superiors, placing a thick file of documents on her desk._

_'Oh well actually the thing is-'_

_'Great thanks!' the man said walking off._

_Steph sighed heavily and reluctantly opened the file._

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales, 2016**

Steph sighed heavily and reluctantly opened the first file in a pile taller than she was able to see over whilst sitting down.

'You alright?' Jake asked, pulling up a chair next to her and taking the next file at the top of the mountain of paperwork.

'Yeah, yeah. Just... tired.'

'Of what?'

'God, you always see through don't you?' Steph chuckled.

'Sorry. I can't help it,' Jake smiled softly.

Steph paused for a moment before explaining, 'I used to be a journalist. I know Jack and Colchester say we shouldn't talk about our past too much, things can get complicated and all that but... I just thought I'd left all this behind when I joined Torchwood. I thought it'd be more than this! That I'd be more than this! But here I am rifling through files and case studies dating back centuries!'

'Well to be fair, it's a wonder how much of its still here, considering this place has taken a battering quite a few times over the years.'

'Yeah well, half of it's been nicked from the CIA and other military intelligence archives. Another thing UNIT would have against us if they knew we had their files...'

The two shared a conspiratorial look of knowing before burying their heads in their files.

Gwen huffed agitatedly, drumming her hand on the table and bouncing her leg as she waited for the suspect to show up on CCTV. 

'Hey! I've found him! It's definitely him, it's Dunn!' Charlie called. 

'Finally!' Gwen exclaimed.

'Where is he?' Jordan asked.

'Upstairs...? He's outside Nando's...' Charlie said.

'Hang on this shot's half an hour old...'

'Yeah but I checked CCTV just now. He's been waiting out there for over an hour now. Barely moved from that spot.'

'Do you think he's waiting for someone? Do you think they could tell us something important?'

'I doubt it. To be in such close proximity to the hub... that surely can't be a coincidence. He knows about me, maybe he knows about this place too. He definitely knows something...'

'About Torchwood?! Not bloody likely. There was a time when all of South Wales knew who we were but now...' Gwen trailed off lost in thought.

'So he is waiting for someone then. You. No way are we doing this. This is screaming 'it's a trap'!' Jordan insisted.

'Woah, easy tiger. I'm a big boy. I can handle this.' Charlie rebutted.

'You're like 5 foot 7.'

'Bitch please you're practically the same height as me!'

'Right, are you finished with your domestic? Yes? Good. Now let's go and have a little chat with Professor Dunn shall we?' Gwen said strutting towards the water tower, her heels clicking loudly against the concrete floor.

As they stepped onto the paving slab lift and clunked upwards unsteadily, they took the opportunity to formulate a game plan. Charlie was to go alone, whilst being followed unnoticeably by Gwen and Jordan.

Upon reaching surface level, Charlie walked out first whilst the other two remained behind the water tower as cover. Within seconds, Dunn spotted him and once he had affirmed that he was now being followed, Charlie pulled his hood up and started walking further down the street.

'Hang on where the bloody hell's he going?' Gwen exclaimed. 'Charlie, what are you doing?'

'Leading him away. If we have to go good cop bad cop on him we should try and get him out of sight right?'

'That was not the plan! Could we not have just, oh I dunno, taken him back to base?'

'If he knows about Torchwood then the Hub is the last place we should be taking him? He could be dangerous!'

'He's got a point...' Jordan muttered.

'Yeah and what if he was luring us out for someone else to get inside?! Oh, for Christ's sake, he's getting away!' Gwen exclaimed.

Charlie turned sharply down a narrow alleyway. Dunn looked around cautiously before proceeding to make the turn. He halted suddenly when he realised he seemed to be alone. Without warning, a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulders, pinning him against the wall.

'Who are you and what do you want?!' Jordan asked aggressively as Charlie and Gwen appeared beside him.

'Well we already know who he is... And I thought I was gonna be bad cop! Why do I never get to be bad cop?!' Charlie protested.

Dunn stammered in surprise, failing to string a sentence together.

'Ugh step aside lads,' Gwen said rolling her eyes.

'Who are you people?' Dunn said at last.

'My name's Gwen. I work with these two. Do you know something? Something you wanna tell us.' Gwen answered in a pleasant tone.

The gaunt-faced man stammered, not producing an actual response.

'Look this is getting us nowhere... You know exactly who we are so cut the bullshit.' Charlie retorted after a heavy sigh and an eye roll. 'Why have you been stalking me? What do you want from me? If you know anything about this then you better start fucking talking mate before I or muscles here lose our shit.' He gestured to Jordan who gave him a smirk of amusement.

'And I'm a very patient woman but even I've gotta say I'm starting to lose my patience so like they said start talking, or I'll kick your teeth in before these two even get their hands on you.' Gwen snarled.

'Okay. I'll talk. Just to him though.' Dunn gestured to Charlie.

'Why me?!'

Gwen and Jordan gave them some space in spite of Charlie's protests.

'Go on then talk. Why me?'

'I saw you the other night. When they recruited you. You were my way in so I've been keeping an eye on you. You have a brother, yes? A child?' 

'Yeah and? He ain't coming anywhere near you if that's what you're trying to get at.'

'No! That's why it's so important. He's in danger. They all are.'

'Who are? What the fuck is going on?!'

Dunn glanced around nervously. 'Not here,' was all he said as he shoved a scrunched up piece of paper into Charlie's hand slinking off into the night.

'Well what do we know now?' Jordan said.

'Fuck all except he's a bloody maniac.' Charlie replied snarkily.

'Charming!'

'What did he give you?' Gwen asked.

Charlie unfurled the note; it read: 'The Carrington Hotel. 1pm. Room 103.'

'Remember what I said about a trap?' Jordan said.

'We've got to go. Whether we like it or not, I think this guy knows what's going on. He's our best bet at working this whole mess out.'

They all nodded in agreement and went back to the Hub to get ready.

**The Carrington Hotel, Cardiff, Wales**

The fifteen story building towered over them - a symphony in marble. 

'So this is it then.' Jordan said, squinting up at the hotel as they approached.

'Swankyyyy,' Charlie stared in admiration. 'I feel underdressed.'

'Come on, we're already late. Thanks to someone...' Gwen shot daggers at Jordan.

'You can't drive past a McDonald's drive-thru and not pick up food! It's just wrong!'

'Aw, I appreciated the sharebox at least.'

'Yeah I know! You had more than I did.'

Charlie grinned leaning against Jordan's shoulder.

'Which room was it?' Jordan asked

'103. So according to the floor plan, that should be...' The three crowded around an A4 layout of the hotel and looked up to the hotel room window where Dunn was staying when all of a sudden- KABOOM! A great ball of fire erupted from the window in a clowd of thick black smoke spraying fine shards of glass onto the street below. The three shielded their eyes from the blast before looking back up in a mixed state of shock and horror.

'Oh my god.' Charlie said.

'But this just doesn't happen in Cardiff!' Gwen protested.

'We've gotta go now! Come on back to the SUV!' Jordan said.

'But what about Dunn?!'

'Whatever he knew is gone! If he was in there, there'll be nothing left of him now. Any second now that hotel is gonna spill out onto the street here and its gonna look a bit shifty if three people seen getting out of an SUV are found with a floor plan with room 103 circled. We'll have to come back with a police warrant but for now we have to go! Now, come on!'

The three ran back to the vehicle, clambered in and sped off with Jordan driving, Charlie in shotgun and Gwen in the back trying to call the Hub.

Charlie turned to Jordan, 'Hey. I think that sharebox just saved our lives...'

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

'So that could've gone better...' Colchester said with an air of sarcasm as he always did.

'Shit!' Gwen exclaimed. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

'Yep.' Charlie sighed slumping into a chair as Jordan placed a hand on his shoulder.

'Bastards!'

Suddenly Jack came out of his office. 'What the hell happened?!'

Jordan stepped forward, 'Jack, I'm sorry. It's my fault-'

'Wait what?! Jordan shut up! This isn't on you!'

'Charlie-'

'Listen here, Captain Jack Dipshit! Someone wanted to silence the professor and if we'd been there minutes earlier three of your team members would be dead and you'd still have no information! You can berate us all you want but it won't make any bloody difference!'

'Yep, we're definitely keeping this one.' Gwen almost laughed in spite of the tension laying thick in the air. The atmosphere was palpable when Jake and Steph burst into the room waving printouts in the air - they appeared to be maps.

'We've done it!' Steph called. 'We've triangulated the energy source!'

'And it's pretty close.' Jake added, his look of victory directed solely at Jack as if no one else was in the room.

'Yeah! It's not far from the border.'

'The border?' Gwen asked.

'Yep! We're going back to England!'

'Oh for f-' 

**Berkeley Nuclear Power Station, Gloucestershire, England**

'What's the deal with this place?' Jake said brushing a cobweb off his sleeve as they walked through one of the empty control rooms, lit only by their handheld torches.

'This used to be a fully functioning power station. Shut down a couple of decades ago. It's been in a state of disuse ever since.' Colchester replied.

'Or so we thought...' Jack added ominously, inching past pieces of abandoned machinery, leading the way into the never-ending darkness of the complex.

'God why couldn't the power source have been in Miami or Buenos Aires?!' Steph muttered under her breath.

'I wouldn't have minded a trip to Berlin myself.' Charlie replied.

'Oh yeah? Have you been before?'

'Yeah a couple of times actually. Tend to steer clear of the 1940s although there was one time where I got stuck there in 1941 for a couple of months. Nasty business...'

'There's a door.' Jack interrupted. Jordan and Colchester raised their guns as Jack turned the wheel lock on the heavy industrial door and the group stepped out onto a balcony opening out to overlook a labyrinth of pipes and machinery. Surveying the scene, Jack gave the call to split up and search the compound in pairs as they had an even number due to Gwen's absence.

'Where is Gwen anyway?' Jordan asked.

'Something about Rhys going out and her mum being busy so there was no one to watch Anwen...' Steph replied. Earpieces in, the group shared an anxious look before dividing off to explore the plant, unsure of what may lurk in the darkness - Jack went with Jake as always, Colchester paired with Charlie and seeing as Gwen wasn't there, Steph went with Jordan much to her contentment and his underlying frustration.

Steph looped her arm in Jordan's and strolled away as Jordan looked back helplessly. Charlie eyed the scene with apprehension as Colchester gave a cynical remark walking off, expecting him to follow suit.

'So... we're alone now.' Jack said with a mischievous smirk.

'Oh I see! Was this all some elaborate plan to get me alone? You didn't have to stop the world turning but I suppose it does sound romantic...' Jake smiled softly.

'Heh, if only. But we should talk about yesterday... At your flat.'

'Yeah? What about it?' Jake snaked an arm around Jack's waist leaning into him.

'Well... I recall it going something like this,' Jack said lifting Jake's chin to meet his lips for a gentle kiss. They parted after a moment and Jake was first to speak. 'That was incredible! But... Jack, I know you've lost a lot already but the thing is...'

'What?'

'I get if you want to keep this casual but the truth is I don't want to get involved in this if this doesn't mean something to you. I just can't do it. I'm sorry.'

'Who said this means nothing to me?' Jack asked running a thumb along Jake's jawline as he stared down into his eyes longingly. 'After Ianto... I thought that was it. But when I'm with you, I can't help myself. You are a whole lot more than nothing to me, Jake.'

'Aww, Jack... Sooooo, does this mean we're a couple?'

'If you want to be, I guess. Let's take it slow and see how it goes. I wanna do this right. For you.'

'That is probably the sweetest thing I've ever heard come out of your dirty mouth!' Jake chuckled.

'I think you're probably right...' Jack laughed heartily.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Steph walked absent-mindedly shining her torch anywhere keeping her gaze fixed on Jordan's dimly lit face while he kept his eyes forward desperate to ignore her ogling him.

'So this is fun! You know just the two of us... Working together... Like a team. Snooping around an abandoned energy plant... It's kind of exciting isn't it? Dangerous. There's something kind of sexy about it, don't you think? In like a James Bond kind of way...' Steph said, placing a hand on his chest.

Jordan let out an uncomfortable sigh as he met her eyes, 'Look Steph... You're a really great person but-'

'Heya! Fancy seeing you here!' Charlie said in jest, suddenly appearing out of nowhere. 'Um, Steph, Colchester's just around the corner, he said he there's something he wants you to take a look at.'

Steph's face dropped into an expression of disappointment that she did her best to try and hide. 'Oh. Um, okay. Yeah. I guess I'll see you later then, Jordan...' She gave an awkward smile and a little wave as she left and Charlie returned it with a small smile whilst Jordan shifted uneasily on his feet staring at the ground in embarrassment.

'It's alright. She's gone.' Charlie said after a moment, allowing Jordan to let out a huge sigh of relief.

'Phew. Thank god for Colchester.'

'Actually I made that up entirely. I snuck off for a second and I couldn't help but overhear... So you know, you're welcome for that-'

Charlie was cut off as Jordan cupped his face as crashed his lips against his for a blissful moment.

'Wow, okay. That was totally worth saving your life just now! You know we seem to be making a habit of it now.' Charlie beamed.

'Yeah, I'm kind of into it...' Jordan grinned, taking Charlie's hand as the two continued searching the compound when all of a sudden Charlie led the two of them into a side room having searched most of the main warehouse.

'Look if you wanted to get me alone, all you had to do was ask.' Jordan grinned. 

'Woah, cool your jets big boy. I'm working...'

'What, afraid of doing something a little risque?'

'Nah more so just trying to save the world to be honest. That and the fact that I don't want Steph or Colchester to walk in on us...'

'That all?' Jordan said nonchalantly locking the door behind them. 'Would you look that? Alone at last. Now where were we?'

He wrapped his muscular arms around Charlie, bringing him in for another kiss.

'Woah, wait stop!' Charlie said.

Jordan took a step back. 'Oh come on! Just when I thought you were done with playing hard to get!'

'No, dickface! Look!' Charlie pointed to a load of computer monitors in the next room over that had lights on and appeared to be in operation.

'Guys, get down here. I think we've found what we're looking for...'

The others quickly joined them and they gawped at the obsolete looking computer banks and archaic monitors. 'This lot has stopped the world turning?' Jordan asked, unconvinced.

'Not necessarily. The power source could still be in orbit. This could just be a port for the signal to anchor to, so to speak.' Steph said.

'So what? Do we just turn it off then?' Jake asked reaching for one of the controls.'

'Uh! Now just a second, before we go charging in, do we actually know what any of this does?' Mr Colchester intervened, acting as the voice of wisdom. 'There could be far more to it. And one wrong move who knows what could happen.'

'He's right.' Steph admitted. 'We could destabilise the atmosphere, if we're not careful. One wrong flick of a switch and we could wipe the entire planet and all life on it out of existence!'

'Damned if we do, damned if we don't...' Jordan muttered.

'Sure looks that way.' Jack sighed as cogs were turning in his brain trying to work out how to tackle the task at hand. The group stared puzzled at the controls when the faint sound of screeching tyres could be heard outside.

'Did you hear that?' Charlie said as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

'Maybe Gwen's here?' Jake suggested.

'Nah sounded more like...' Jack was cut off as the sound of heavy thudding steps grew closer and machine gun fire was heard before a nearby fire exit door burst off its hinges as armed men burst in.

'RUN!' Jack shouted. 

'Who the hell are they?!' Charlie shouted.

'Never mind that now! Just run!' Jordan said taking his hand as they both ran for their lives.

Dodging machine gunfire, the crew dashed across the complex and Steph, Jake and Jack were almost at the SUV when three armed men stepped out of the shadows. Jordan and Charlie were right behind them and Colchester following them closely.

'Wait turn back!' Charlie said, seeing the others' captors, tugging on Jordan's arm to lead them in another direction

"Charlie!" Jordan exclaimed as he noticed one of the gunmen about to turn their weapon on Charlie, taking advantage of the momentary hesitation and he stepped in front of him to shield him with his body. 

A single shot was fired. The bang was piercing. Jordan's eyes widened on impact and he stumbled back into Charlie's arms.

"Jordan!" Charlie shrieked in shock.

Jordan fell to the floor instantly, his body quivering, blood oozing from his open wound, he spluttered as he choked on his own blood as a thin stream began to trickle from the crease of his lips. A crimson pool was quickly spreading around him. Steph, Jack and Jake struggled against their guards' grip as Jordan lay there helpless and bleeding, a single tear running down his face. Colchester stared forlornly, not resisting his capture. Charlie stared blankly as the world silenced around him. For a moment, everything was still. His surroundings blurred, the screams of Steph and Jack, the guilt on Colchester's face and Jordan bleeding out - all of it faded away. The day's events lapsed in his head. This was what his first day at Torchwood had meant - corporate espionage, danger and treason to some extent. It might have just cost one of his colleagues their lives. And despite all the chaos Charlie found it somewhat... thrilling. But one thing was certain - as far as first days go - this was the fucking worst.


	4. Man Down

It all happened so quickly. A deafening shot echoed seconds after Jordan stepped in front of Charlie, raining down silence on the entire complex. Jordan grimaced in anguish as he was flung back into Charlie by the bullet's impact and a trickle of blood erupted from the corner of his mouth. Charlie could barely hear himself shouting Jordan's name let alone what was going on around him as he watched Jordan helplessly quivering as blood oozed from his open wound and he spluttered as he choked on his own blood as a thin stream began to trickle from the crease of his lips. A crimson pool was quickly spreading around him and no one was in any position to help him as they struggled against their assailants' grip. As the group all fought to wrestle free of their captors, shouting every curse under the sun they grew aware of the echoing sound of a motorbike engine heading towards them. Disoriented the new arrivals looked around in bemusement when three consecutive gunshots in the head took out three of the men and sent the others fleeing as Gwen pulled up to join them.

"Yeah, that's it run ya bunch of wankers!" she called. "Yep still got it! Sorry I'm late, babysitter didn't show up on time- Oh my God Jordan!" Gwen hurried over to Jordan where Charlie was already kneeling over him anxiously.

Tears streamed down Jordan's face into his hair that was now matted with his blood from the seeping wound in his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, hey, Jordan- Jordan, come on look at me. Look at me, keep your eyes open! It's gonna be okay yeah? We'll get you some help, yeah? It's gonna be okay. Shh, shh, it's alright you're gonna be okay. It's gonna be alright." Charlie's mouth was spewing out words at 100mph and even he couldn't quite work out whether it was Jordan or himself he was trying to reassure as he wiped away Jordan' tears with the back of his hand. Jordan coughed up a mouthful of blood as he tried to speak. "Don't try to speak, that's it, shh. Stay with me, just stay with me!" Charlie gently brushed against Jordan's cheek with the back of his trembling hand as tears began to form. He tried applying pressure to his wounds but as the blood flowed between his fingers like a fountain, Charlie pulled away, realising the futility of his actions. 'Ah, shit shit shit!' He stared at his shaking hands, still in shock himself, and his breathing was erratic. 'Wh- what do we do?! Someone must know first aid? Haven't you got a doctor or a medic or something?!'

'You're looking at him.' Colchester sighed as Charlie flailed his arms in exasperation.

'FUCK!' Jake exclaimed taking a couple of steps away raising his eyes to the heavens.

'There must be something we can do!' Steph sobbed.

Calming himself down, Charlie replied, 'Um, I could- There's something I could try.'

'Great, then do it!' Steph exclaimed.

'Wait, wait, wait! What is it!' Jack interrupted.

'Have we _really_ got time for this?! He's bleeding out!' Jake protested.

'I'm Gallifreyan, I can try and use some of my regeneration energy to heal him. If I can just manage to stop the bleeding...'

'Great then do it!'

'Ah... but is it safe?' Colchester asked apprehensively.

'I- I don't know.' Charlie said, his voice breaking. 'The truth is I don't know. I don't even know if it's gonna work! I've never even regenerated before so I don't even know if I can yet!'

'Oh never mind that just do it!' Jake shouted.

'We've got no other option at this point...' Gwen stated.

'Okay then...' Charlie turned back to Jordan's barely conscious body. 'Jordan? Jordan can you hear me? Jordan?! Come on, I need you to stay with me here, bud... Look I'm gonna try and stop the bleeding. This might sting a bit...'

The group watched on in horror - Jack and Colchester stared stoically, Gwen hugged her arms around her pulling her jacket tight against her, Jake skipped from one foot to the other with his arms folded to hide his shaking hands whilst Steph bit her nails, watching anxiously through a watery barrier as her mascara ran down her tear-streaked cheeks.

'Okay, here goes...' Charlie braced himself, placing one of his trembling hands slightly over the other and lowering them over Jordan's bullet wound. He winced, screwing his tightly and peeking out of his left eye as his hands began to glow warmly and a sort of amber-coloured energy began to flow from his fingers like gentle waves in a tranquil sea. Charlie took a moment to control the energy and after a couple of heavy breaths, he was satisfied that he was in control as the tendrils of fiery-looking energy seeped into Jordan's wound. However soon as the energy got to work in his system, Jordan could feel his cells burning and he convulsed on the floor, howling a piercing guttural scream through gritted teeth.

'Shit, shit, shit! Sorry, sorry, sorry! Oh my god, I'm so sorry!' Charlie said snatching his hands away, reaching for Jordan but stopping, too scared to hurt him further even as the regeneration energy dissipated, returning his hands to normal. Seconds later, Jordan stopped thrashing about in pain and his entire body went limp.

'Jordan? Jordan?! No, no, no, Jordan, babe come on, stay with me!

'Oh my god!' Gwen said, her knuckle pressed against her lips.

'Is he...' Steph trailed off.

Charlie gave no response as he stood there in silence and shock. Jack took a step towards Jordan and placed his hands against his neck.

'He's just unconscious. But the pulse is weak. Jake, run bio-med scans.'

'On it,' Jake replied, tapping the screen of a handheld device. 'Heart rate's stable...ish. But it's low. He's lost a lot of blood. We need to move him somewhere now.'

'But where?' Jack asked.

'We've got to get him to a hospital!' Charlie urged desperately tugging on Jack's sleeve.

'Agreed.'

'Can we make it in time?' Steph asked.

'We'll have to put him in temporal stasis.'

'Are you sure though? Are you sure you want to go official on this?' Colchester asked.

'What choice do we have? We can't just leave him here to die, can we?! We need to take him to Eddie.' Gwen interrupted.

'Who's Eddie?' Charlie asked.

**St Mary's Hospital, Newport, Wales**

'Samira Edwards. I'm Torchwood's medical liaison off the books. Seen it all with this lot. CAN I GET SOME HELP IN HERE?!' said a mid-twenties woman who appeared to be of South Asian descent. A number of attendants hurried to her side as she, Jack and Gwen wheeled an unconscious Jordan down the corridor on a hospital bed. Colchester marched on behind them whilst Jake lingered a few feet back and Charlie and Steph slung their arms around each other's shoulders in worry and unease. As Jordan disappeared into surgery, Gwen, Jack and Colchester emerged into the empty waiting room where Steph leant against the wall biting her nails and sniffling through tears, Jake paced back and forth and Charlie sat with his head in his blood-stained hands.

'He's in surgery. The gunshot did a lot of damage and Jordan lost a lot of blood. We- we don't know if he'll make it yet. They said they can only tell us more once he's out of there.' Gwen explained.

'And how long will that be?!' Jake snapped.

'Hours yet I suspect.' Colchester said.

Jake let out a shout of anger slamming his hand against the wall before wheeling on Charlie. 'This is all your fault! If you hadn't shown up and started interfering with everything-'

'Woah what?! How is this my fault?! And if we're really gonna point fingers your boyfriend here recruited me!'

'Jordan just took a bullet for you! He could die because of you!'

Charlie stood there in silence for a moment dumbfounded before dashing out and bursting through the nearest fire escape. Almost immediately he doubled over breathing erratically with an overwhelming sense of nausea. After a few moments, he calmed down and found himself staring vacantly off the fire escape when Gwen sidled up beside him. He hadn't noticed her come out but when he noticed her next to him, he made no attempt to get rid of her.

'It's alright you know. I've done this before quite a few times now,' she almost chuckled. 'Jake doesn't really think it's your fault. He's just emotional and looking for someone to blame.'

'But it is my fault! I should never have let myself get close to him! I'm over a hundred years old and he's a guy in his mid-twenties. He's a human! It was always gonna end with me watching him die! But not like this. He didn't deserve this. He dicks around but he's a good guy. Sweet, charming, caring... God, I should've stopped him!'

'Hey! Jordan knew what he was doing. He made the decision. Only he can face up to that. Don't do this to yourself. Channel that anger and let's go get the bastards that did this yeah?'

'Yeah.' Charlie smiled weakly.

'He's gonna be alright, you know. He's tougher than a jawbreaker, our Jordan!'

'I hope you're right.'

'Me too...' Gwen's face dropped a little as she ushered Charlie back inside.

As the two reentered the waiting room, Jack was having stern words with Jake. All of a sudden, Jake's anger crumbled and he flung his arms around Jack, sobbing uncontrollably in his comforting embrace. Everyone stopped as Charlie returned.

'It's not his fault. Jake. You know it isn't. Now, how about we go and find who did this yeah?'

'We're gonna make them pay.' Jake nodded, his eyes remaining fixed on Charlie.

Jack explained that the doctor they'd met earlier told them it would be a while before Jordan was out of surgery and decided that the best course of action was to return to the Hub for the time being and use their work as a distraction.

'I'm staying.' Charlie stated firmly. 'I'll call as soon as I hear anything.'

Seeing the futility of arguing, they bid their farewells and departed. Charlie paced up and down the corridor before slumping into a seat in the waiting room, his eyes glued to the doors of the operating theatre.

'God, Jordan. You'd better be alright...'

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

Jake sat down at his desk, with a determination to avenge his fallen comrade but his fingers hovered over his keyboard shaking like a leaf as his eyes fell upon the empty desk opposite him and the photo on it of Jordan and him. Jack wrapped his arms loosely around his shoulders from behind as Jake sobbed quietly at his desk.

'Hey, c'mere,' Jack said, drawing him into his embrace.

Jake snaked one arm around Jack's waist and placed a hand on Jack's chest as he cried against his shoulder. 'Sorry, sorry... I should-'

'It's alright, it's alright,' Jack cut him off, pulling him tighter. 'Steph's gone home and Gwen's gone to be with Anwen. You sure you'd rather stay at work?'

Jake nodded, biting his thumbnail, his head still resting on Jack's shoulder. 'I should get back to work...' Jake said, gently pushing himself off Jack after a moment.

'You know... If you want, I could send Mr Colchester home and we could have a drink in my office...' Jack offered, his voice growing husky and suggestive.

'Seriously?!' Jake recoiled. '...Sorry. Sorry, just not right now.'

'No, no. It's my bad. Another time?'

'Definitely.' Jake smiled warmly as Jack strolled back to his office throwing a wink over his shoulder.

**St Mary's Hospital, Newport, Wales**

Some hours later, Charlie sat in a private waiting room alone when Samira poked her head through the door giving it a light knock. Charlie looked up frantically, 'What's happened?! Is he alright?!'

'He's fine,' she replied with a smile.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh of relief as his eyes began to water.

'He's just got out of surgery. We've moved him to a private room, had to call in a couple of favours but it was no trouble. He's still unconscious but I'm sure he'd be glad to see you when he wakes up.'

'Oh god, yes!' Charlie said gathering his things and rising to his feet.

'Captain Harkness mentioned you were able to start healing him before he got to us.'

'Yeah, it's a long story...'

'Nah it's okay, I don't need to know how you did it. But I'm glad you did, it helped stop some of the bleeding which gave him a fighting chance.'

'It wasn't that much though, he only lasted a few seconds before it was too painful.'

'Really? That's weird... It's like his body was still repairing itself while we were in surgery.'

Charlie didn't know what to say. It didn't sound like something he'd done, but then again he didn't fully understand the capabilities of his regenerative energy.

'I should let you go...' Samira said.

'Thanks, Doctor... Sorry I've forgotten your name.'

'That's alright, I'll let you off after a night like this.'

'Yeah, hell of a first day!' Charlie almost chuckled.

'Anyway, it's Dr Edwards. But you can call me Samira or Sam if we become good mates. Or like Jordan, you can call Eddie, if you want me to hit you!'

Charlie let out a genuine laugh for the first time in what felt like forever.

'All the same though, I'm glad he's alright. He's a good guy really. Oh, and stay as long as you want. I've cleared it already anyway.'

Samira went to attend to other patients as Charlie slipped into Jordan's room after sending a text to the others, who'd all come down in the morning once visiting hours were on. He lay there peacefully attached to a heart rate monitor, a drip line and a ventilator obscuring his handsome features. Charlie covered his mouth on reflex as he let out a gasp.

'Oh Jordan...' He sighed, pulling up a chair and taking his hand, rubbing circles attentively into the back of his hand with his thumb. 'I'm here mate. I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep. I'll be here when you wake up.'

Disobedient as ever, Jordan's eyes fluttered opened, dazed at first, before appearing startled by the machinery around him as he began to try and sit up.

'Hey, hey, hey! Jordan! No, no, Jordan look! Look it's me! You're alright, you're in hospital. You remember what happened?'

Jordan immediately went to remove the ventilator mask from his face despite Charlie's protests and found himself perfectly able to breathe.

'What the hell?! How are you doing that? Jordan, you just had surgery after being shot!'

'You're cute when you're worried.' Jordan smirked.

'How are you feeling? Are you comfortable? Can I get you anything?'

'Which one of those questions do you want me to answer first?'

'Oh, so you're fine then.' Charlie replied flatly. 'Fucking hell, Jordan. You scared the shit out of me.'

'What? I didn't think my face was that bad...'

'Shut up!'

'You look like shit.' Jordan said, his humour fading into a saddened guilt.

'Aww, thanks babe.'

'Have you slept?'

'How could I?'

'Do it now then.'

'What, in this shitty armchair? You're alright mate! I'll just stay up and keep an eye on you, it's fine.'

'Well, there's space on here...'

'On your hospital bed? As in, your hospital bed designed for one person?!'

'Chill out! It's got sidebars, it's not like you're gonna fall off. We're in a private room, no one's gonna come in and tell you off! Come on, I'll budge over. You can lean on me, you certainly didn't mind the other night...'

'I was pissed the other night! I don't even remember passing out on your bed! Oh my god, if you hadn't just been shot I'd slap you so hard right now!'

'Charming! I'll remember that next time you need saving!'

Charlie's face dropped for a moment, as he pondered a question for Jordan that he failed to put to him. He studied his face in its every detail - his unruly hair and the stubble on his strong jawline, his cheeky smirk and his piercing dark eyes hiding a deep sadness behind them. And then, the moment passed.

'Fine, shift over then. But if I'm hurting you, you tell me immediately and I'll get off the bed. Deal?'

Jordan nodded flippantly.

'Deal?!'

'Yes, now come here! It's freezing in here.'

'Hang on, I'll shut the window.' Charlie said, taking a second to pull the window closed, looking out at the view from their room on the third floor.

Jordan shuffled over, wincing a little but quickly hiding it so that Charlie didn't notice as he clambered onto the bed, laying his head on Jordan's uninjured shoulder and wrapping an arm around his torso.

'Mmm, you're quite comfy, you know. How are you feeling?' Charlie asked, slipping a hand through Jordan's shirt, to soothingly rub his chest.

Jordan jumped slightly in response and Charlie instantly recoiled.

'Shit, sorry, did that hurt?!'

'No, no!' Jordan chuckled. 'It's just your hands are really cold...'

Charlie smiled against him giving a quick apology. Jordan brought his right arm around him and Charlie pulled the covers up over them both as they slowly drifted into a gentle sleep.

After seemingly no time at all (which had really been a couple of hours), Jordan began to stir in his sleep. Flashes of memories burst and flared in his mind, one after the other, relentlessly like machine-gun fire. Images of arid desert, sand stained with blood, corpses of civilians and comrades lining the streets. Bullets streaked through the air, Jordan ducked behind something for cover just as the ground exploded beside him, shooting him straight out of his sleep with a scream of terror brought on by a mixture of memory and imagination.

'Jordan! Hey, hey, hey, look! It's me! It's me! You're okay! You're safe! Shhh... It's alright, it's alright...' Charlie flung his arms around Jordan, being careful to avoid his healing wound, and gently pressing their foreheads, bringing his hands round to cup Jordan's face. 'Deep breaths, yeah? In, out, in, out...'

Jordan nodded as he inhaled and exhaled methodically until it returned to normal.

'Bad dream?' Charlie asked, laying on his side, propped up on his elbow as Jordan sat upright.

'Sort of...' Jordan replied. 'It's okay, I get them every night. Sorry for waking you up like that, I didn't mean to.'

'Shh! Don't be silly! You wanna talk about it?'

'Not really...'

Charlie frowned slightly but made no argument. After a moment he spoke up again, 'Can I ask you something?'

'Mmm. Go for it.' Jordan yawned.

'Why did you do it?!' Charlie asked, his voice close to breaking. 'And don't give me none of that 'love at first sight' bollocks because we both know that's not your style.'

'I- I had to protect you...'

'No you didn't.' Jordan remained silent as Charlie spoke up again. 'Wanna know what I think it is? I think you're not afraid to die. I think part of you wants to. I'm right, aren't I?'

Jordan exhaled shakily. 'Don't you ever get tired of being right about everything?'

'What's wrong Jordan? Talk to me. I'm not prepared to lose you. These dreams are something to do with it aren't they?'

Jordan nodded and after a moment he blurted out, 'It's PTSD.'

'What?'

'I... was an army medic deployed in Afghanistan. I was only 19. Too young to see the things I saw. There was one day where there was an assault on the camp where I was working and me and my... friend, Marco his name was, same age as me - we tried to scope out an area of safety to get wounded patients to until it was safe to get back. There were bodies in the streets. Absolutely everywhere. Like they used to always talk about during the black death. It was like something from a horror movie. We just about made it out of the camp when-'

Jordan's mind had visibly left the room and his tearful eyes held a faraway gaze.

'Jordan?' Charlie placed a worried hand on top of his.

'It was a land mine. It all happened so quick. I- I couldn't stop him... I held him in my arms as he bled out! I... I never said-'

'Hey. It's alright, come here.' Charlie brought his arms around Jordan who cuddled up to his shoulder. 'It's not your fault. There was nothing you could've done.'

'No... Yeah, I know. Thanks, Charlie. Really.'

'You're welcome. And about the other night... You're not just a great body. I mean you are gorgeous, but you're so much more than that. And don't ever risk yourself like that again. Especially not for me. Thing is... I'm kind of immortal.'

'Ha great, of course you are!' Jordan chuckled, wincing as Charlie looked at him with concern.

'Lol sorry,' Charlie smiled. 'You said you have these dreams every night. I didn't notice you wake up the other night...'

'Well, to be fair you were absolutely twatted!'

'Ah true, I guess.'

'But as it goes... I didn't have them. First time since it happened that I can recall having a proper good night's sleep, to tell the truth.'

'Guess I'm your good luck charm then!'

'Ha! Tell that to my shoulder!' Jordan chuckled with a strained expression. 'But... I gotta say I wouldn't mind having you next to me again. You seem to unlock something in me.'

'Well, maybe if you play your cards right... Now, if you don't mind, I'd like some sleep because some of us didn't have the luxury of getting shot and still have work.'

'Hmm, I can think of something better we could do.'

'Ah definitely not while you're in this state! You've exerted yourself enough for one day. Sleep. Now.'

Jordan did as he was told and within seconds he was out for the count and Charlie soon followed suit, his arms still around the sleeping patient.

A few hours later, Charlie awoke to the blinding sun streaming in through the window and his phone buzzing with a text. It was 8 am and Gwen and Jack would be there in half an hour. More importantly, Charlie needed to get to work. His official work at the town hall.

'Ah shit.' Charlie sighed putting his phone down.

'Mmm morning gorgeous.' Jordan said stirring from his sleep.

'Wow, you're morning voice is the sexiest thing I've ever heard.'

'Yeah, I know...'

'Ah, I see that gunshot hasn't damaged your level of humility.'

Jordan didn't reply to the remark coming from the guy lying beside him, appearing almost zoned out.

'Hey, I was only joking!'

'What? Sorry, I was miles away.'

'You okay?'

'Yeah. I was just thinking about how a couple of days ago you were just the gorgeous stranger in his car that I walked past whose name I desperately wanted to know and now here I am waking up next to you in a hospital bed!'

Charlie let out a small chuckle as Jordan added, 'That sounded more romantic in my head...'

'Ha. You're cute. Now I've gotta get ready for work.'

'Noooo. Stay!'

'I can't! Jack and Gwen are on there way over. Jake, Steph and Colchester are gonna check in later I think. I'll be back tonight, get us a takeaway yeah?'

'Mmm yeah, that'll be nice. Wait, since when was there a TV in here?' Jordan asked switching on the small television plugged into the wall.

'Oh there's nothing much on, only gets a few channels. Mainly news...' Charlie replied as a big red headline appeared on the screen of the BBC news broadcast:

**'DOWNING STREET IN CRISIS AS PM MISSING**

Reports say Prime Minister's whereabouts are unknown as of last night'

'Holy shit.' Jordan said, turning up the volume as the news anchor handed over to the political correspondent.

**10 Downing Street, London, England**

'I'm here in Downing Street where just this morning reports have emerged that the Prime Minister has become unreachable and no one has any knowledge of his whereabouts in light of the Brexit referendum looming and the new global crisis. Now we understand talks have begun to host an emergency committee in order to attempt to tackle the issues at hand and rumours claim this meeting was set to take place in London but as to whether that will happen now remains to be seen. An emergency cabinet meeting is expected to take place shortly and the Home Secretary will release a statement imminently on the decision of who will take on the role of Acting Prime Minister for the time being until the whereabouts of Mr Cameron can be confirmed...'

**St Mary's Hospital, Newport, Wales**

'Jesus.' Charlie exclaimed. 'I'd better get to work!'

As Charlie gathered a few of his things into his arms, Gwen and Jack entered Jordan's room.

'Hiya!' Gwen said giving Jordan a one-armed hug before turning to Charlie.

'How ya feelin'?' Jack asked his wounded colleague.

'Yeah not bad...' Jordan replied groggily.

'He's healing really quickly. Like I've never seen anything like it.' Samira said checking Jordan's vitals.

'I didn't hear you come in,' Jordan said.

'Neither did either of you last night when I came to check up on you...' Jordan smirked as Charlie looked away, a blush threatening to creep upon his face.

Samira slipped away as Gwen turned to the others, 'So you've seen this then.'

'Yeah. What do we do?' Charlie asked.

'We'll keep on top of everything else for now but we need you to go back to work. Have a root around. See if you can uncover anything. It's a government building after all.'

'On it!' Charlie nodded.

'Jordan, we need you to rest up so we can get you back on your feet as soon as possible.' Jack said.

Jordan gave a curt nod.

'Right, I'd better go!' Charlie said. 'And if you need me for whatever reason, call me. Even if you don't have a reason... just call me.'

Charlie placed a lingering kiss on Jordan's lips before heading for the door.

'Aw, come on, how come I never get any of that?!' Jack called in jest. Charlie walked out, his middle finger trailing behind him raised in a rude gesture at Jack.

'I'm telling Jake you said that!' he called back.

'What's our move here?' Jordan asked, nodding to the TV screen.

'Well, there's not a lot we can do until we know more on what's occurring.' Gwen said taking a bite out of a doughnut from the box she'd brought for Jordan. 'These are for you by the way.'

'And overnight, we've been working on finding those guys who came after us yesterday. We've spotted their van on CCTV heading towards London but we've lost them for the time being.' Jack explained.

'London?' Jordan questioned. 'You think that's a coincidence?'

'We don't know. That's why we're still investigating. Now I promised Jake I'd get him a coffee so I'll catch you later, Jordan.'

'Sure, see you later.'

Jack strolled out and Gwen followed a couple of steps, before stopping and rubbing her lower back gently as a dull ache set in.

'You alright?' Jordan asked.

Gwen winced slightly as she massaged her back, 'Mmm yeah, it's just-'

'Hey Gwen, ya comin'?!' Jack called when he realised she wasn't following him down the corridor.

'Yeah, sorry! Coming.' Gwen replied. 'See you later Jordan. The others should be along later.'

'Cheers Gwen.'

**Cardiff City Hall, Wales**

'Hiya!' Charlie smiled halfheartedly at Brenda as he walked in. 'Ollie around today?'

'No... Funny, I don't think he's ever missed a day at work before-'

'He didn't come in today?'

'Have you not heard from him, love? I thought if anyone would've it'd be you.'

'Brenda, me and Ollie... we're not a couple. You know that right?'

'Why not? Have you had a row? What's happened? Tell me everything!'

'We went for lunch the other day and that's it. I'm not his boyfriend. He can do better than me. They always can.'

'So you haven't heard from him?'

'Nah I haven't. I'll try calling him in a sec. I'm meant to be working from home, just came in to grab a few bits. Wanna try and get away before big boss asks me what I'm doing here and tries to make me stick around.'

'Ah, I won't keep you then. See you later, love.'

Charlie bid his farewell and sat down at his desk for a moment. Whipping out his phone, he realised he still had a message unanswered from Ollie from the night before last. He mumbled 'Shit' under his breath and then dialled his number guiltily.

'Hey, this is Ollie. Um, I'm not here right now. Well, I am now, but this is recording so I won't be when you this... Sorry! Um, leave a message?'

Charlie smiled softly listening to the dorkiest answer machine ever, leaving his message after the tone, 'Hey Ollie, it's me. Sorry, I didn't get back to your text sooner, it's been a really hectic couple of days. Um, hope everything's okay with you. Give me a call back when you can, I really wanna hear your voice right now... And again, I'm really sorry-'

The line cut off and Charlie abruptly ceased talking. He slumped down into the chair with a deflated sigh. '...and I miss your stupid face.'

Charlie logged onto the system and sorted his emails and gathered a few files to take home. Just as he was about to leave he heard a crash from Llewellyn's office. He glanced around the room and no one else seemed slightly concerned but his own curiosity led him to Llewellyn's door and knocking.

'Everything alright? I heard a crash-'

'Fine! Fine! Everything's fine! What do you want?!' Llewellyn was sat red-faced and stern at his desk, his phone pressed to his ear.

'Um, I was just-'

'What are you even doing here? You took the week off didn't you?'

'Working from home, actually. Just came to pick up a couple of bits of paperwork.'

'Right, well, get out of my office and do what you came to do! I'm on a very important call to London!'

Immediately Charlie slipped out and shut the door behind him.

'London?' he murmured to himself under his breath.

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

'You okay?' Jack asked Gwen as she held a hand to her head as she sat on the couch in his office.

'Yeah. Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine. I'm just... tired,' Gwen sighed. 'I think I'll clock off early if it's all the same to you.'

'Gwen, you realise we don't exactly have regular working hours here right? Besides, it's only Jake still here.'

'Mmm yeah, yeah alright. Behave while I'm gone, you.'

'Never.' Jack smirked as she walked out.

'Jack?' Jake knocked on the captain's open door, moments after Gwen left.

Jack looked up from his phone screen. It was open on a messaging site. He'd been making plans to meet an anonymous guy in a bar in the city centre when his favourite co-worker came knocking on his door.

'Jake! What can I do for ya?' Jack stood up from his desk, coming to stand in front of his new boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him in.

'I was actually gonna head home for a bit if that's okay. It's getting late...'

'Sure I can't tempt you to stay? Steph's visiting Jordan and everyone else has gone home. It'd be just the two of us.' Jack's voice grew husky and low as he leant in to kiss Jake gently.

'Jack... I know what you want. But I'm sorry, I just can't.'

'Hey, it's okay. I know what you've been through. I'd never force you to-'

'No, no. It's not just that.'

'Is it me then? You don't wanna have sex with me?'

'I've never felt like that about anyone. Jack... I'm asexual. I've never been attracted to anyone sexually. But I've never had a connection like this with anyone before. No one else makes me feel the way you do.' Jake said, becoming more comfortable as he eased into his confession. As he felt Jack's arms stay fixed around him he felt safe and placed his hands on the immortal's chest.

'So, what are you saying?'

'I'm saying... let's take this slow.' Jake smiled coyly, capturing Jack's lips in his own.

'You're okay with this, though?' Jack asked.

'Sure.' Jake nodded, reaffirming.

'I don't wanna do anything you're not comfortable with so if you-'

'Why don't you let me take the lead then?'

'Hmm. I can get with that...' Jack grinned as he pulled him in for another kiss, quickly typing out an excuse for cancelling his other liaison and burying his phone in his pocket without breaking the hug.

**St Mary's Hospital, Newport, Wales**

Charlie's phone buzzed as he strolled into the hospital. Ollie had returned his message from earlier.

**Hey you... Got your message all is forgiven 🙂 ---**

**Here's my address, come over whenever for a cuppa. I just wanna see you 😉 xx ---**

Charlie smiled as his phone chimed again as Ollie's address came through. Then a pang of guilt hit him as he thought of Jordan waiting to see him upstairs in his hospital bed. What had he got himself into?

Steph sat in an armchair beside Jordan's bed holding his hand intently as he shared an anecdote with her. She smiled blissfully as she listened to him as he rambled, losing himself in the happy memory. Closing his eyes, he could return to that happier time, but as he opened his eyes, his face lit up again as he saw Charlie walk in.

'Charlie!'

'Hiya!' Charlie smiled at Jordan, who looked visibly improved from the previous night, now sat upright in bed. Steph turned around a little disappointed that the moment was over. Plastering on a smile she greeted her new colleague.

'I was gonna get a takeaway in, you wanna join us Steph?'

'Um... that sounds really nice but I was actually just about to go and I have leftovers in the fridge anyway so- I'm gonna go. Um, yeah. See you later, Jordan.'

Steph hurriedly collected her belongings and scurried out

'Well that was awkward...' Jordan noted.

'What was that about?' Charlie asked

'Steph just gets a bit awkward around new people sometimes. Bit unfortunate for an ex-journalist. And she probably sees you as a threat because we've been hanging out together.'

'Did you tell her about us?!'

'What? Of course not! Besides it's not like we did anything.'

'Oh right, so we're nothing then?! Have I just been really stupid all this time thinking you might actually want to be something more? That I might be worth something more?!'

'What?! Hey, sit down, talk to me. Where's this come from?'

'Sorry. Just a lot on my mind.'

'You wanna talk about it?'

'Look, Jordan, I really like you. There's something really special about you. But I wanna know where we stand.'

'No one puts me at ease like you can. I'm happy to make this official. You're worth the trouble to me.'

'Trouble?' Charlie smirked.

'Oh yeah, I knew you were trouble when you walked in.'

'Easy, Taylor Swift! Not hiding a guitar under there are you? I feel like you're about to burst into song and serenade me!'

'Mmm wouldn't be the most romantic song choice considering the lyrics. Besides, drunken karaoke is more my style.'

'Ahhh... Ha ha ha, you're gonna regret telling me that! What d'you fancy for dinner?'

'Not to sound like a five-year-old but I'd kill for some chicken strips and chips right now.'

'Oh my god, marry me!' Charlie grinned planting a kiss on Jordan's lips. 'It's like you can read my mind! Drink?'

'Yeah Coke, Tango, Sprite, whatever they've got...'

'Alright. How've you been today? You've been out of bed? Don't wanna get stiff joints.'

'Yeah I am a doctor, thanks.' Jordan smirked. 'I have been out of bed don't worry. It's cute but I don't wanna stress you at the same time.'

'Okay. So... sorry but I'm just gonna come out and say it. I do want to be with you...'

'I'm sensing a but, here?'

'There is someone else. A guy from my other job. We've only been on one date so far but I do like him too.'

'Okay.'

'Okay?'

'Yeah. If you wanna keep this open while we're still in early stages, I'm cool with that. I couldn't ever judge when you've got an idea of my track record!'

'Aww, Jordan... Thank you.'

'This has been stressing you hasn't it? Come here you silly sod! Watch the shoulder though.' Jordan drew him close nuzzling his shoulder.

'Still a bit tender?'

Jordan nodded as Charlie pulled away, promising to return soon with junk food.

**Rhossili, Wales**

'Bloody hell, Gwen!' Rhys shouted.

'Shut up! Anwen is sleeping!'

'That could've been you who got shot! You've got a daughter now! Think of Anwen! This isn't just about you or me anymore! Do you want your child growing up without a mother?'

'Look, Rhys...'

'No Gwen! Look at the sky! It's been dark for three days now! People on the telly are saying it's the end of the world or the rapture, judgement day... I'm scared, Gwen. I'm scared for us! For you! For Anwen! This doesn't have to be your fight anymore.'

'So what am I supposed to do Rhys?! Nothing?! Just sit and wait for us to die here?!'

'God, will you think of me and Anwen before yourself just once!'

'Who do you think I'm doing this for?! Eddie Murphy?!'

'Gwen you've got to stop this! You're putting us all in danger, Gwen! What happens if someone comes after us again? What happens to us then? To me or Anwen or your mother?! I don't wanna lose you, Gwen...'

Gwen's features softened as her hand brushed her husband's cheek. 'I promise you. I'll be fine. Both of us...'

Rhys's eyes widened as Gwen glanced down, a hand over her belly. She smiled, looking back up with hope in her eyes as she awaited the reaction of her speechless spouse.

**St Mary's Hospital, Newport, Wales**

Charlie pulled out his earphones as the lift reached Jordan's floor. There was no one else waiting for the lift. A rarity. It was surprisingly quiet. No. No, surprisingly wasn't the right word. Eerie. It was eerily still along the corridor. Silent. The light about two-thirds of the way down the corridor flickered as it always did, remaining ominous and unchanged. The faint shrill beeping of a heart monitor could be heard in the distance, piercing through the heavy silence - slow at first then getting quicker, before becoming one continuous noise.

'Hello?' Charlie called out into the silence.

Another machine began to emit the same high pitched beeps almost as a response. Slow and staccato, with growing shorter intervals until it merged into the same haunting sound ringing in his ears. More and more machines began to emit these sounds like a mechanical scream of agony.

Charlie peered into one room, bloodied cadavers of patients and nurses littered the floor and the room. On the other side, the same images of savaged corpses filled his eyes.

The Time Lord felt his two hearts drop as he clutched the bag of food he was carrying tightly as he ran down the hall to check on his lover, running faster as he saw the police guards supposed to be stationed at his room, laying some feet away in pools of blood with their throats slit.

Charlie skidded to a stop in front of the doorway as he saw a mysterious figure clad in black stood over Jordan's bed with a knife raised over the sleeping patient.

'Jordan!' Charlie exclaimed, momentarily distracting the assailant long enough for Jordan to wake up and shove the man off as Charlie ran into the room. With a strong right hook to the face from Charlie, the attacker stumbled back, dropping the knife out of shock as Jordan recoiled back up the bed. Recovering from the initial surprise, the man in the balaclava launched himself at Charlie and the two became locked in a struggle. Arms twisted in an iron grip, a bitter game of push and shove. Jordan called out to Charlie just as he managed to shove the man off and bring his face to his knee, rendering him unconscious, when a second man entered the room, grabbing Charlie by the scruff of the collar seconds later and pulling him into him. Before he had a chance to react the man picked him up with ease by his shirt and lifting him out towards the open window. Charlie struggled as best he could to kick the man off but he held on with great resilience and meanwhile Charlie was being forced backwards onto the window ledge. He could feel he was starting to topple backwards and Charlie held on to the window frame for dear life, looking down over his shoulder at the drop behind him. His eyes screwed shut waiting for that weightlessness and intense pain that would ensue afterwards carrying him through his first regeneration. But it never came. The Time Lord heard a loud thud and felt his attacker's hands fall from his shirt and he scrambled at the window frame, eyes snapping open as he struggled to maintain his balance, when Jordan reached out and pulled him tight against him, throwing his arms around him protectively.

Charlie screamed in shock as he crashed into Jordan's body. 'Oh my god! Thank you, thank you, thank you!' Charlie rambled, kissing Jordan intermittently as he held onto him.

'Hey, I've got you...' Jordan winced from the pain in his shoulder.

'You alright?'

'Yeah. It's just my shoulder.'

'Jordan...' Charlie smiled, an unfamiliar happiness in his eyes, happier than Jordan had ever seen from him before, even in spite of the immediately prior events. 'You saved my life.'

'Again.' Jordan smirked nonchalantly, seemingly forgetting his pain momentarily.

Jordan leant into kiss Charlie when without warning he felt someone grab ahold of his ankle and he fell to the floor. Before he could try doing the same again, Charlie brought the bottom of his shoe to the side of his face with a robust kick and the man fell back to the floor unconscious with a heavy slap.

'Ahhh. That was just rude.' Jordan groaned.

'Oh my god! Are you alright, mate?' Charlie asked worriedly, helping Jordan to his feet with unsteady hands.

'I fell on my ankle...' Jordan winced. 'I think it's sprained.

'Right we need to go now! Um, let's get your bandages and dressing and stuff, I need to call the Hub and warn everyone, and I need to get you somewhere safe.'

'Hey, don't worry about me I'm alright.'

'You got shot yesterday! And you just said you can't walk properly! Now shut up, we need to get gone before they come round!'

'But I'm in hospital pyjamas!'

'Oh, just take my coat!' Charlie said chucking his leather jacket across the room to Jordan, as he gathered up the few belongings Jordan had and some medical supplies and calling Jack.

'Right, no answer. He's probably busy boning someone. I'll try calling again in the car. Come here, put your arm 'round my shoulder. I've got ya.' Charlie helped Jordan sling his arm over his shoulder, taking some of his weight. 'You'll be alright. I'll get us out of here and somewhere safe and then I'll sort you out.'

'I know. I'm a doctor, you can relax.' Jordan chuckled.

The two hobbled out hurriedly after Charlie kicked one of the attackers again for good measure. The light continued flickered and Jordan paled at the violent scenes littering the floor.

'God...'

'I know, I know. But at least I've still got you, ey?' Charlie squeezed Jordan's hand comfortingly. 'Now, just to be on the safe side...' Charlie elbowed the fire alarm trigger and immediately the signal was emitted from the alarms. The two began to pick up the pace and look for a fire exit before anyone else tried to attack them.

'But how did they know where to find us?!' Jordan asked once they were out in the car park and safe.

'I don't know, okay?! They must've been keeping tabs on us!'

'So how do we know they're not watching us now?'

'We don't. But they could be following my car so...' Charlie trailed off as he pointed his sonic screwdriver at another car parked nearby, unlocking it without setting off any alarms. 'The Doctor's gonna kill me...'

'Right so where are we going? The Hub?' Jordan asked, slipping into the passenger seat.

'No. If they're after us, that's the first place they'll look and the others might be in a position to fight but you're not fit enough! I'm not letting you go charging back into the fight yet.' Charlie replied putting his seatbelt on.

'But-'

'If it was me, what would you say?'

Jordan realised he could make no objection. 'So if not the Hub then where are we going?'

Charlie paused for a moment, weighing up his options, before regretfully replying, 'I know a place...'

And with one last look in the rearview mirror, Charlie used the sonic to start the engine and he sped off into the darkness, his eyes fixed on the road ahead and his jaw set with determination.


	5. The London Conspiracy

**The M4, Wales**  
'Jack? We've got a problem.' Charlie said over the phone as he sped down the motorway. 'The gunmen from the other night. They found us in the ward. Multiple fatalities. Jordan and I are on our way to a safe place.'

'Okay, where?' Jack asked.

'I'm not gonna say in case they can hear this but just know we'll be fine. You need to call the others, anyone could be next.'

'Okay. See you on the other side.'

'Good luck.'

'Jordan, is there anyone you want me to call for you? Anyone who could be in danger?'

'Um, no. All my family are dead so...'

Charlie gave him an apologetic look, placing a hand on Jordan's leg to comfort him.

'Right, can you call my mum for me?'

'What do I say?'

'Just put it on speaker when she picks up. I need to tell her and my brother to stay somewhere safe for the time being.'

'Got it.'

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales  
** 'What's happening?' Jake asked with concern, wrapping his arms around Jack from behind.

All Jack said in response was 'Stay close where I can see you,' as he placed a gentle kiss on his boyfriend's forehead, pulling him close as he updated the others.

 **Rhossili, Wales  
** 'You're pregnant and you still want to stay at Torchwood?! Jesus, Gwen what's it gonna take?'

Gwen's phone rang and she answered, ignoring Rhys' remark. 'Oh shit! I'm on my way.'

She hung up the phone immediately and handed Rhys his coat. 'No time to explain - you need to get Anwen and get far from here as you can. Take her down the bay, find a cave to hide in, whatever! Just get her out of here now!'

'Woah, Gwen, sweetheart, what's going on?!'

'Rhys we don't have time for this!'

'Bloody hell Gwen tell me!'

'Someone's trying to kill us again and I think we might be in danger.'

'But that's why we moved out here. Stop people finding us remember?'

'Yeah that worked out so well the last time, didn't it! That bastard Miracle Day... Rhys, I just need you to take Anwen and keep her safe okay? Take a gun and go. Do whatever you have to!'

'What about you? And our baby?'

'We'll be fine! You know me. I'll see you soon. Now go. I love you.' Gwen said with an underlying anxiety as she headed for the door. 'Oh and call my mum for me! I need to get back to the Hub. If they're after me, then maybe I can lead them away from you.'

'You come back alive!'

'Promise!' Gwen called over her shoulder, shutting the door behind her.

 **Cardiff, Wales  
** Steph stirred drowsily from her sleep, her limbs unfurling on the sofa, awoken by the frantic tone of her mobile. She answered with a groggy 'Hello?' as Jake explained the situation.

'Oh my god! Is Jordan alright?'

'Jordan and Charlie are both fine.' Jack interrupted. 'They're safe. But you might not be, so I want you to come back in where we can stick together.'

'Um, yeah. Yeah, I'm on my way!' Steph said, abruptly hanging up as she hurried out, leaving the television on as the BBC cut to a breaking news bulletin. The headline read:

**BREAKING NEWS: PM FOUND DEAD**

**Penarth, Wales  
** Charlie hoisted Jordan out of the car and they hobbled down a street of terraced houses for a few doors down.

'Where are we?' Jordan asked as Charlie frantically knocked on the door of one of the houses.

A young skinny guy with messy brown hair and glasses opened the door in shock.

'Charlie?!' Ollie exclaimed.

'Help me!' he begged as he struggled to support all of Jordan's weight as his shoulder began to bleed again.

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales  
** 'As if this whole darkness thing wasn't an issue enough on its own, now I get awoken at quarter to midnight to be told, there may be a hitman after me. I will be writing a stern letter of complaint to their benefactor when this is all over.' Colchester announced unamused as he trundled back into the Hub to be greeted by Jack and Jake. 'You're lucky Colin is staying with his mother this week. She's recovering from hip surgery far from here. Not that, that'll be much use now. All the roads icing up, she's bound to slip and break it again... I'd have let you answer all the questions about my job and the dangers we're being put in here if they were here. Lucky for you, I just told him to lock all the doors and windows to be safe.

'Good call,' said Jack.

'Oh my god, have you seen the news?!' Steph said strutting in behind Colchester with her smartphone open on a news article about the Prime Minister's death.

'Shit!' Jake exclaimed as he began to read the article. 'The Prime Minister's dead?'

'Ha! That's all we need.' Mr Colchester remarked.

'Jake, switch the TV on.' Jack said, as they all gathered around to hear the news.

 **10 Downing Street, London, England  
** The news anchor wore a sombre expression as he imparted the news.

'It is with my deepest regret that I must report that the Prime Minister of Great Britain, Mr David Cameron was confirmed deceased this evening at the City of London coroners. As reports understand, a body of a middle-aged man was pulled from the Thames some miles away from here around midday and in the last few minutes, Downing Street released a statement confirming its identity to be that of the Prime Minister. There is little else known about this tragedy at the moment as we wait for more information from autopsy reports and we also wait to see what this will mean for British and global politics.'

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales  
** 'Right! When I get my hands on one of those bloody English bastards-!' Gwen shouted as she burst into the Hub. 'What are you all doing huddled round the telly?! We've gotta get ready to put up a fight!'

'Come, take a look.' Steph said, stepping back to let Gwen in.

'Shit!' Gwen said, becoming engrossed in the screen.

'No, come on, Gwen's right! We need to prepare ourselves. Jake, Steph, you check the defences are all online. Gwen, Colchester, get down to the armoury. Bring back as much as you can handle.'

 **Penarth, Wales**  
'Your other boyfriend is rich.' Jordan said almost in objection. 'Who can actually afford a guest room at his age?!'

'Shut up, Jordan. He's done us a favour.'

'No. He's done you a favour so he can get some dick. Argh!' Jordan vocalised his displeasure as Charlie pulled one of his bandages too tight.

'There. Should be fine now. Keep that foot elevated and the ice on it. The shoulder's stopped bleeding but we'll need to keep an eye on it. But then, of course, you know that already because you know everything, don't you?!'

Jordan sighed slightly guiltily as Charlie stormed out in annoyance before he could apologise to him.

Charlie's features softened as he saw Ollie sat transfixed in front of the TV downstairs.

'Hey, thank you so much, I'm so sorry about all this- Ollie? You alright babe?'

'The Prime Minister's dead.'

'What?'

'They found his body in the Thames. Earlier they were talking about droughts in America. Death rates going up here as the roads are freezing. What's happening, Charlie?!'

Charlie sat down next to Ollie placing a hand over his, squeezing it gently. 'Hey, I know things seem bad now but I promise you things will return to normal.'

'No they won't!' Ollie cried, staring off into oblivion.

'Ollie, is there something else bothering you?' Ollie said nothing. 'How come you've been off work? Brenda said you're never off. And you said you wanted to talk to me. What's going on?'

Ollie remained hesitant.

'Hey, it's okay. Come on, talk to me. I'm right here.' Charlie smiled affectionately, holding his hand rubbing circles gently with his thumb. 'Why weren't you at work the other day?'

'It's... my dad.' Ollie said, taking in a shaky breath. 'He's got cancer. Not long to go, the doctors say. A week or two. Moved him into hospital last week. I'm sorry, I've had no one else to turn to...'

'You've been dealing with this all on your own?'

'Mum and dad divorced years ago and they don't talk anymore. I've got no siblings or close relatives. No close friends because I don't go out much-'

'Oh, Ollie, I'm so sorry, come here.' Charlie pulled him into a sideways hug, the pair leaning into each other for support. 'I'm here. Whatever you need, okay?'

Ollie nodded in appreciation, subtly wiping away the tears when Charlie wasn't looking.

'You've already got so much going on though...'

'It's alright. If you need me, I'll be there.'

'Why won't you tell me what's going on?'

'Ollie, honestly, I'd tell you in a heartbeat if I thought it wouldn't affect you. But if I tell you, the more you know, the more you're in danger. And you've got enough to worry about now.'

'What about you?'

'I'll manage. You've got a big heart, Ollie, but right now you just need to focus on your dad and yourself. There's no shame in that. And anyone who says otherwise, you can send them my way. Okay?'

'Okay. But you stay safe, okay? Otherwise, you'll have me to answer to. And who knows what I'll do with the stress I'm under!'

'Promise.' Charlie smiled warmly and sincerely. 'Now, come here, you!' His thumb ran along Ollie's jawline and he tilted his chin up meeting Charlie's lips lightly for one fleeting moment.

'Mmm our first kiss...' Ollie smiled.

'And how was it?' Charlie smiled back.

'Perfect. But long overdue...'

After a moment of blissful silence, Ollie spoke again, 'Hey, can I ask a favour? You can say no if it's too much or too weird or-'

'Hey. I told you already, I'm here. Whatever you need.'

'Okay. Would you mind coming with me tomorrow? Like, to see my dad, I mean.'

'If you want me to be there I'd be happy to. Now get some rest then we can go first thing yeah?'

'Mmm okay...' Ollie nestled his head into the crook of Charlie's neck, falling asleep on his chest as the two of them lay entangled in each other's arms on the couch. Charlie planted a soft kiss on Ollie's head and before long, he too drifted into a heavy slumber after the day's ordeals.

 **The Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales  
** 'Jack, I traced the plates on the van. Private army type stuff. They've done government hits too.' Jake said, scanning the document in his hand.

'Wait, so you mean the government's after us?!' Steph exclaimed.

'Not necessarily-'

'One does have to admit it seems to be something of an occupational hazard with this job though...' Mr Colchester pointed out.

'Oh, Jack what's occurring? Are these bastards coming or what? I'm itching to shoot something!' Gwen snapped, drumming her hand on a table, her index finger looped around the trigger of her handgun.

'What's got into you?!' Steph remarked, a little surprised.

'I've just dragged my little one into hiding in the middle of the night and someone tried to have one of my mates killed.'

As if suddenly remembering why they were there, Steph turned to Jack, 'Is Jordan alright?! ...and Charlie. Obviously...'

'As I said on the phone, they're fine. But we don't know who they are or what they plan to do next, so for the time being, we should stick together.' Jack said.

'I don't think that will be necessary.' Mr Colchester interrupted, staring at his computer monitor, the news bulletin about the Prime Minister's death on display. 'Something tells me they've got more important things to worry about...'

 **St Helen's Hospital, Cardiff, Wales  
** Charlie and Ollie were alone in the lift as it shuddered up the shaft. Ollie skipped lightly from one foot to the other and biting his lip so hard that Charlie was concerned he'd draw blood.

'Hey. It's okay. I'll be right with you.'

Ollie let out a shaky breath as Charlie held his unsteady hand to keep him calm.

'Thanks.' Ollie stammered.

'I hope you don't mind but I saw your anxiety meds on the side. I'm not judging you to be clear, I just think it's not fair that you've got to deal with this all by yourself. And I wanna be here for you. Whatever you need. If that means giving you a distraction for an hour, then call me any time. And then again, if that means putting us on hold for now, I'll understand. Just look after yourself too, okay?'

'I really don't wanna stop this getting in the way of us.'

'Okay... So what do you want?'

'I just need you with me right now. Let's take each moment as it comes...'

'Sounds good to me.'

The lift arrived with a ding and they emerged onto a corridor.

Charlie followed Ollie down the corridor onto a ward. They moved into a room and behind a curtain was a man in a hospital bed wired up to various machines. Ollie's father wasn't that old. Maybe in his fifties. But his body looked older and tired, tired of fighting.

'Hiya dad,' Ollie smiled as warmly as he could with the facade he was putting up in spite of his trembling hands. He eased himself into the chair beside the bed as Charlie stood a couple of feet away.

'How're ya doing kid?' Ollie's dad said, his voice stronger than his body looked.

'I'm good.'

'You look tired.'

'So do you.'

'Well, that's because they keep waking me up to make sure I'm still alive!' He chuckled half-heartedly.

'They're called blood pressure checks.' Ollie rolled his eyes, trying to appreciate his dad's attempt to lighten the tone.

'Well, what's your excuse?'

'Actually, that's kind of my fault.' Charlie interrupted, approaching Ollie and leaning on the armchair's high back.

'And who's this?' Ollie's dad smiled curiously if slightly uneasily.

'This is Charlie, dad. He's... a friend from work. This is my dad, Vincent, but everyone calls him Vinnie.'

Vinnie's smile faltered at the response. 'Ah, there was me hoping you might be something more... Look, son, I know we've never really talked about it and I've not been very open-minded but I hate the idea of leaving you on your own...'

'Don't worry,' Charlie smiled giving Ollie's shoulder a comforting squeeze, 'He's not completely alone.'

'And then there's this blackout. And kids going missing... These are dangerous times, Ollie. You be careful son. I hate to leave you in a world like this.' Vinnie paused for a moment before sighing wistfully. 'God I miss the Sun. What I'd give to see daylight one last time before I go...'

'We've got the best people working on it.' Charlie half-smiled.

'Shit! Work!' Ollie exclaimed in sudden realisation before turning to Charlie with a cheeky smile. 'Could I ask another favour?'

 **Cardiff City Hall, Wales  
** 'Well, well, well! Look who it is!' Brenda said perkily as Charlie approached.

'Hiya! I'm just here to pick up some bits for Ollie.'

'Oh really? So what's the latest with you two?'

'He's got a lot going on and for the time being, I'm just here to help him through it. When he comes out the other side... we'll see where we go from there.'

'Ah, young love! I just love it!'

'While I'm here could you pull up a couple of files for me? Ollie asked me to print them off for him but I'm still finding my way around the network.' Charlie explained, handing her a sticky note with the names of a couple of documents on it.

'Alright, let's have a look.'

Charlie's eyes wandered to Llewellyn's office where he was pacing back and forth as he yelled into the phone.

'Big boss looks happy...'

'Hmm? Oh yeah, he's been on that phone all morning. I assume you've heard about what happened in that hospital. Terrible business...' Upon hearing those words, for Charlie the world seemed to go silent around him and he found himself eyeing Llewellyn suspiciously, completely oblivious to his surroundings, even after Llewellyn stuck his head out of the office and shouted an open request for a coffee and Brenda tried to tell him the files had been sent to print. He continued to stare warily at the office door until Brenda spoke up again, this time managing to grab his attention.

'All done!'

'Yeah! Sorry. Thanks, Brenda.'

'Not a problem. Give my best to Ollie!'

'Will do.'

Charlie made his way from Brenda's desk to the printer, which was situated next to Llewellyn's office, in a couple of big strides. The door was still slightly ajar after Llewellyn's call for coffee and Charlie couldn't help but listen in on a snippet of the conversation as he collated Ollie's paperwork, 'No! This wasn't supposed to happen! That was not what I meant when I said no witnesses! It is not my fault you hired inexperienced amateurs!'

This was hard to make sense of without the clarity of context but Charlie could hardly deny it's suspicious content. He decided he'd make enquiries later, for the time being, he needed to get back to Ollie so that he could be there to support him.

**The Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**

'Jack, delegates have started arriving for the crisis talks in London. Air Force One has just landed at Stansted,' Steph called.

'Okay, good work, I need you and Mr Colchester to keep an eye on the situation for me. Jake, can you set up one of the meeting rooms ready for a conference call?' Jack asked.

'Uhh yeah sure!' Jake replied, hurrying off to do as Jack asked.

'Anyone seen Gwen?' Jack asked.

'Coffee run!' Steph, Jake and Colchester all called out in unison.

'Right, I'll be in my office.'

Jack strolled into his office and sat down kicking his feet up on the desk, dialling Gwen's number.

'What, Jack?!'

'Did I say it was safe to leave yet?' Jack asked nonchalantly.

'Oh bollocks to that Captain Harkness! You dragged me out of bed on a false alarm and now I'm gonna check on Rhys and Anwen and then I'm gonna get a fix of caffeine to get me through another day in hell!'

'I'll have a flat white thanks.' Jack chuckled.

'Such a dickhead!' Gwen rolled her eyes. 'I'll be back in about an hour. You know, if Ronald McDonald doesn't leap out of the bushes with a machine gun and massacre half the city...'

 **St Helen's Hospital, Cardiff, Wales  
** 'Hey... Thanks for that,' Ollie smiled as Charlie walked back in. 'Do you wanna head out now? We could grab lunch somewhere.'

'If that's what you want. I'll go wherever you want. If you'd rather stay here-'

'Nah, it's alright. I should let Dad get some shut-eye.'

'Alright then...'

'See you later, Dad.' Ollie said to Vinnie. 'I'll be back tomorrow.'

'Ah, just a minute!' Vinnie called as the two prepared to leave. 'I'd like a quick word with your friend.'

Charlie exchanged a surprised glance with Ollie, who was somewhat lost for words.

'Um... yeah. Okay. You don't mind, do you?'

'Nah, it's alright. No problem.' Charlie patted Ollie's arm. 'Do you wanna wait in the car?'

'Bit tricky seeing as I don't know where you're parked now...'

'Ah. Yeah, good point...'

Ollie chuckled, 'I'll wait outside. Try not to talk his ear off, Dad!'

Vinnie smiled innocently at his son as he stepped out and Charlie sat down next to the bed.

'Everything alright?' Charlie asked, not really sure how to start the conversation.

'I'm not stupid.'

'I'm sorry?'

'You and Ollie. I can see what's going on between the two of you.'

'Oh...' Charlie smiled, glancing back at Ollie who was engrossed in his phone screen. He looked up for a small moment and gave an awkward wave. Charlie winked back and Ollie went back to his screen to hide his flustered expression.

'Don't go breaking his heart. Poor sod's got enough to deal with.'

'I know. Ollie means a lot to me as you can see. I've only known him for a few days but he's special. I won't do anything to hurt him, I promise.'

'Don't put him in danger.'

'Wait, what? I wouldn't-'

'I noticed earlier. You know what's going on with this blackout, don't you?'

'I, uh-'

'Don't worry, your secret's safe. I'm a dying man.'

'Hey, don't say that.'

'Ollie won't admit it but we both know my days are numbered. But hey, that's life.'

'I really shouldn't be saying this but I work for a secret organisation. We're investigating the situation, and I promise you we will fix whatever's happening here. Just hang in there. You'll see sunlight again, I'll make sure of that.'

'And how dangerous is this job of yours?'

'I can't really say. You have to know I'd never let Ollie get put in danger though.'

'I know that. It wasn't him I was talking about.'

'What?'

'As a father, I have to do what's best for my son. He's got enough going on already. If you care about him, let him go before one of you ends up with a knife in your back and a bullet in the chest.'

Charlie was silent for a moment, not sure how to take Vinnie's last statement. 'Um... Lovely to meet you, Vinnie! I'm off to grab lunch with your son now, but don't worry if I see a hitman following us I'll be sure to drop him off at McDonald's and drive straight into the sea!'

'You alright?' Ollie asked, reading Charlie's face.

'Um, yeah. Yeah fine. Sorry, your dad's just trying to look out for you. Just wasn't expecting it.'

'Why what did he say?!'

'Hey, don't worry about it, it's fine. Let's get outta here.'

Ollie was silent as he and Charlie walked away from the ward. When they entered the empty stairwell, Charlie stopped and turned to his sort-of boyfriend.

'Hey, you've been quiet. You alright, babe?'

'It's... It's just- I can't-' Ollie stumbled over his words, his eyes reddening and watering and his lip trembling as his expression crumbled like a dam breaking.

'Shhhhh... Shhhhh, it's okay. It's alright, pumpkin. I've got ya.' Charlie cooed, gathering Ollie into his arms and rubbing his back in a soothing circular motion. 'Ay, come on, let's get you home yeah?'

 **Penarth, Wales  
** Charlie unlocked the door and he and Ollie hurried into the house and out of the cold darkness outside.

'Oh shit, I'm just gonna check up on Jordan. You go get comfy.' Charlie said. When he entered the guest room he saw an empty bed and felt a pit open up in his stomach. His first instinct was to try calling Jack, someone at the Hub had to be running surveillance, they could find him on a camera somewhere. They had to.

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales  
** Jack picked up his phone after a couple of dial tones, 'Hello?'

'Jack? It's Jordan, he's gone!'

'What are you talking about? He's fine. He came in about half an hour ago...'

'Wait he's there now?!'

'Yeah, I'll put him on.'

Jack beckoned Jordan over and handed him the phone.

'Who is it?'

'If I say you're in trouble does that give it away?' Jack smirked walking away but lingering close enough to listen in on the argument surely about to unfold.

Jordan grinned mischievously as he answered the phone. 'Heyyy babe,'

'Don't you hey me! What the fuck Jordan!'

'You couldn't have even texted me to tell me you were going back to the Hub?

'Uhh... Sorry?'

'Sorry?! I'm gonna smack you so hard when I next see you! Put Jack back on!'

After a moment Jack returned, 'What can I do for ya?'

'Jack, do me a favour and pistol-whip him for me!'

Jack chuckled, 'Anything else?'

'Um, yeah actually. I might have a lead. But I can't come in at the minute, I've got a personal situation to sort out...'

'No problem. I was about to set up a conference call anyway. I'll add you in now.'

'Um, well actually...' Charlie trailed off when he looked over his shoulder at Ollie already fast asleep on the sofa. 'Yeah, that's fine never mind.'

The other three contacts were able to video call, while Charlie only maintained audio contact. The first to pick up the Subwave Network was the American. Rex Matheson.

'Well, well, well. If it isn't Captain Jack Dipshit!'

'Rex.' Jack replied politely with a curt nod.

'Another signal coming through now,' Jake interrupted. 'London are you hearing me?'

The picture was pixelated at first but eventually adjusted to reveal an elegant woman who was about middle-aged. 'This is Kate Stewart of the Unified Intelligence Taskforce, receiving.'

'So Torchwood, what the hell's going on?' Rex interjected.

'Hang on, still waiting on one last signal...' Jack said. 'Anyone there? Dr Jones?'

The final panel suddenly flicked to life, a younger woman and another man peered at the screen. 'Jack?' Martha asked.

'Martha Jones! And Mickey Mouse!'

Suddenly Gwen walked in. 'Oh, no one said there was a party going on in here! Hiya Martha!'

'Gwen! Oh my god, it is so good to see you!

'Right, so we're all clear, we have Rex Matheson from the CIA, Kate Stewart from UNIT and Martha Jones and Mickey Smith - freelancers.' Jack clarified.

'Uh, I'm still here too...' Charlie interrupted.

'And this is Charlie, on call. He's with us.'

'Hi.'

'Right, great, let's have a tea party when this is over. Let me ask again, what the hell's going on?' Rex complained.

'We don't know. Anyone care to add anything?'

'Well, Mickey and I are stuck in Vietnam now that all the airports are shutting globally-'

'Ah, actually, I can help with that Doctor Jones.' Kate replied. 'If you can get to our station in China I can put in an emergency request to have you flown back due to your affiliations with the Doctor. No word, I presume?'

'Negative. But one thing that seems to be getting spread around is there's something going on in London.' Martha replied.

'The crisis talks?' Charlie queried.

'I'm afraid UNIT doesn't have access to inside those rooms. Strictly world leaders and their chosen aides. At this point, we're in a time where the United Nations has no influence. It's solely in their hands.' Kate replied.

'Never mind that! We need to fix this before we worry about politics! It has been sun here all day for days now!' Rex interrupted again.

'Jack, he's got a point.' Martha said. 'With this lack of sunlight, the plants aren't photosynthesising properly. If we don't fix this soon we could be facing mass extinction. There's only artificial light reaching so many plants and pollution's gonna start building up soon.'

'Actually... it already has.' Kate said staring out at the thick smog shrouding the London skyline from her window. 'Dr Jones, you and Mr Smith need to get yourselves to China so we can get you back here to join the fight.'

'Great and what do I do?' Rex asked.

'We still need to find out what's going on in those crisis talks. Why the secrecy?' Jack replied.

'Um... actually I might be able to help. My boss at city hall. Llewellyn. I know it sounds mad, he's just a civil servant but I've got this weird feeling he's in on whatever's going on here. He's been on the phone to London all week.'

'Okay, go back to work there. See what you can dig up.' Jack said. 'Meanwhile, I think we all know what to do for now. So... let's get to work!'


	6. The Faceless Man

**Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**  
The plans were set in motion and it was all good to go. Martha and Mickey were getting ready to move, Kate was readying her workforce and Rex was managing the issues in America as best he could with the rest of his CIA team. Charlie had left Ollie safe and sound asleep as he made his way over to the Hub to join the others. As soon as he arrived and slung his bag down by his desk, Jordan came over and wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist pulling him gently back against him.  
'Hey, you...' He said nonchalantly.  
'Hey yourself. I'm still annoyed at you.'  
'Aww, look I'm sorry...' Jordan sighed guiltily, spinning Charlie round to face him. 'I didn't mean to scare you. It was just a bit awkward for me. Being there in your other bloke's place. You know how much I like you... Forgive me? Pwease?'  
Charlie smiled down at his hands entwined with Jordan's swinging idly. 'Well, how could I stay mad at those puppy dog eyes...'  
'Thank you. Now more importantly, when did you last get some sleep, you look knackered.'  
'Not too long ago... It's just stressful, you know. Coping with a global crisis as well as personal stuff.'  
'Don't suppose you fancy a drink after work then? The rest of us are going.'  
'Mmm nah. Not tonight, I don't think. Then again, I could use a drink... I'll think about it.'

'Steph, Jordan, come with me! Andy called with an update on the investigation. One of the refugee kids saw someone watching them the other day when Assam went missing,' Gwen called already heading out.  
Sharing a quizzical look with Charlie, Jordan said, 'I'll catch you later. Take it easy.'

**Somewhere outside the M4, Wales**  
A short drive later, the three of them pulled up to the refugee camp where Swanson and Andy met them upon their arrival flanked by a few more officers.   
'Here comes the cavalry! Thank god you're here Gwen! Maybe you can get through to this kid. He's insistent-' Andy rambled when Swanson cut him off.  
'As Sergeant Davidson explained over the phone, one of the children claims to have seen someone acting suspiciously on the night of Assam's murder. He's in with one of our sketch artists now but, well... see for yourself. You're a mother, maybe you can get something out of him.'  
Gwen decided it was best to go in by herself so as not to overwhelm the witness. She greeted the sketch artist and the officer acting as an interpreter, they were familiar from her days in the force and they explained to her what exactly they were dealing with - a faceless man.  
'How do you mean?' Gwen asked.  
The sketch artist turned his pad around to show her - an abnormally tall and slender black body with long thin fingers at the end of its freakishly disproportionate arms - hard to distinguish if they were more like tendrils or claws, and a smooth round head with no facial features. Overall an image that sent chills down Gwen's spine, because if that really was what killed Assam it meant other children could be in danger, potentially including Anwen.

In the journey back to the Hub, Steph drove whilst Gwen called Rhys to check up on him and Anwen, telling them to stay safe. Meanwhile, Jordan was on the phone to Charlie.  
'So we're hunting Slenderman basically?' Charlie asked.  
'Yeah looks that way. It's certainly not human whatever it is. I thought you might have some insight from your travels.'  
'Nah nothing from me or Jack. Jake and Colchester are running cross-referencing at the moment.'

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**  
Jordan smiled in relief to be back inside the confines of the Hub and slumping into a crushing hug with Charlie.  
'Woahh, you alright buddy?' Charlie asked in concern.  
'Mmmm.' Jordan purred into his shoulder. 'Just glad to be back, that drawing was creepy as fuck!'  
'Aww, look at my little scaredycat. Come here...' Charlie's teasing was cut short when his phone rang. It was Siobhan. 'Hey, what's up?'  
'Can you come home?' Siobhan asked. She sounded shaky - nervous, scared.  
'Huh? What's going on? Why are you calling me now? I clock out in about an hour...'  
'The police are here.'  
'Why, what's happened?!'  
'That lad Dale down the street - he's gone missing!'  
'What?! Is Freddie alright?! Don't worry I'm on my way!'  
Noticing the alarmed tone of his voice, Jordan asked Charlie, 'Everything alright?!'  
'Yeah I think so but look I've gotta go. I'll call you later yeah?' Charlie said in a hurry, gathering up his belongings, giving Jordan a quick peck on the cheek and heading out.

 **Newport, Wales**  
Charlie arrived home, finding it difficult to park due to half the street being swamped in police vehicles. Everyone stood out on their doorsteps watching events unfold as officers went round to each of them.   
'Bloody hell, I didn't think they still had the manpower to be going door to door.' Charlie said as he climbed the steps to the doorstep where Siobhan and Freddie looked on. They said nothing as they watched the distress of the boy's missing family when one of the officers led them inside for their turn at routine questioning - a certain Sergeant Andy Davidson. After a brief hello and the recognition of each other through Gwen, Andy conducted the interview quickly as Siobhan and Freddie had little to tell. They'd been indoors all day, hadn't seen anything at all and Charlie had been at work, as Andy obviously knew but couldn't break certain confidentialities of that particular topic. As Andy left, Charlie asked if there had been any new developments, and Andy replied, 'Only one. Another sighting of a man with no face. I mean what's that about-'   
Andy's ramblings slowly faded into nothing as Charlie pondered the potential danger they were all in. Dunn had warned him to protect his brother. But who from? And why?

 **Fusion Nightclub, Cardiff, Wales**  
So Jordan had exaggerated a bit when he said everyone was going out for drinks after work... Jack and Jake had stayed in together at the Hub and Colchester had gone home to his husband, and with Charlie home with family too, that left only Gwen and Steph to go with him. Jordan sighed defeatedly. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
'You haven't even known him for a week! Get a drink down on you and go find another shag! This isn't like you...' Gwen said to him.  
Steph made a subtle sideways glance at him that he was oblivious to. 'Mmm nahhh. It's alright. I've got whiskey indoors. I'll just go home tonight. You ladies have fun.'  
Steph watched forlornly as Jordan walked away and Gwen let out another sigh. 'I see my wingwoman duties aren't done for the day. Come on let's get inside.'  
'I'll get the first drinks in. What are you having?' Steph asked.   
'Well...'

'You're pregnant?! Oh my god Gwen, congratulations!' Steph flung her arms around Gwen as they found an opening at the bar.  
'Yeah... thanks.'  
'What?'  
'I just... Is this the right time for having a kid? I mean look at the world we live in. Everywhere you look, evil and darkness and corruption and danger. What kind of world is that to bring a kid up in?'  
'You've already done it once.'  
'Yeah and look how well that's going! I dragged her and Rhys out of bed in the middle of the night and sent them into hiding! This life doesn't accommodate for family and friends. It just consumes you! How can I keep a kid like this?'  
'What?! You're thinking of getting rid of it?!'  
'Well bloody hell Steph what else am I supposed to do?!'  
'Gwen how could you be so selfish?!'  
'Selfish?! This is my baby. My responsibility. My choice!'  
Steph looked visibly upset as she stormed out, 'I can't do this!'

Gwen walked out after a minute or two and found Steph leaning against a wall just around the corner from the club, a lit cigarette in hand.  
'I didn't know you smoked.' Gwen said.  
'Why not,' Steph said almost philosophically. 'It's not like its gonna hurt a baby.'  
'What you on about?!'  
'I can't have kids, okay?! That's... why my last boyfriend left me. We were together for 3 years...'  
'Oh, Steph. I'm so sorry.'  
'Look, Gwen, I know I have no right to tell you what's best for you and your family. But... think about it, yeah?'  
'Alright. You want another drink?'  
'Nah. Best call it a night now I think.' Steph snapped, storming off.

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**  
So after an eventful evening, tensions were rife in the hub the next morning. Jordan and Charlie were the last in, casually waltzing up to their desks engrossed in caffeine and conversation as everyone else avoided each other's eyes. Suddenly the penny dropped as they sat down and noticed the lingering silence in the room.  
'Uhh... Did I miss something last night after I left?' Charlie said in hushed tones.  
'Erm... I dunno...' Jordan replied. 'Everyone bailed on drinks except the girls so I went home.'  
'Maybe they're vexed at us for being late?'  
'Nah. I bet it's that we never brought them any coffee back with us.'  
'Wait... Are we dead?' Charlie asked.  
'We're not dead, are we? I don't feel dead. I mean I guess I could be-'  
'Or, what if-'  
'You're not dead,' Jake said bluntly, startling them both with his sudden appearance behind them. 'Gwen's pregnant and she had a row with Steph last night because Steph can't have kids. Then Colchester made one of his remarks and Gwen went off at him and then Jack went off at her for "unprofessionalism" or something? And then she made a dig about me and Jack.. '  
'So essentially the world's ending and we're all having a domestic?' Charlie clarified.  
'Uh, basically yeah...' Jake pondered the thought with a slight confusion, scurrying off.  
'Such fun when you get to sit back and watch the fireworks.'  
'Mmm, I'll drink to that!' Jordan grinned mischievously, leaning back in his chair and knocking his coffee cup against Charlie's lightly. They both shared a knowing look, smugly taking a long sip of their steaming beverages.

 **Somewhere outside the M4, Wales**  
Gwen and Andy had returned to the scene of Assam's murder. From her days in the force, Gwen knew it was often the case that things had been missed in the initial inspection. The crime scene was still untampered by any wildlife as far as she could tell. In fact, the whole area seemed devoid of life. That was until she spotted a set of prints a little way off from where the body was found, just out of the range of the established crime scene. Initially, she didn't realise what they were - she'd never seen any sort of footprints like it. They were perfectly round concentric circles, like a poor imitation of inside a tree trunk. Never before had something frightened her the way they did - so natural yet so unnatural at the same time.  
'I'd better call this in.' Gwen said. 'You stay put.'  
'Eh? You're not my boss, Gwen - this is a police investigation.'  
'Yeah? And what are you gonna say huh?! We don't know what the hell this is! I'm gonna talk to Jack - I think it's time Torchwood took over this investigation.'  
'What?! Gwen, you can't do this!'  
'What just like I couldn't marry Rhys?! You're not my boss, Andy. You never have been and you never will be, so keep your nose out of it! Torchwood is not the place for someone like you.'  
'And what's that supposed to mean?'  
'It means I've got a job to do and a phone call to make. Go back to the station. I'll walk.'  
'You don't have to tell me twice.' Andy said, setting his jaw and storming off to the car.  
'There's a fucking first,' Gwen muttered under her breath, dialling Jack's number as Andy's car screeched away, revealing a tall, slender figure watching in the distance.

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**  
'God, she's totally obsessed with you!' Charlie smirked at Jordan, as they both sat hunched over conspiratorially, as he looked up through his eyelashes at Steph who kept throwing furtive glances their way.  
'She's not...'  
'Oh my god, she so is!'  
'Leave off!' Jordan chuckled, slapping Charlie's arm. 'Although... if that's what it takes to get you to come out for drinks with the rest of us tonight, I'm willing to indulge you.'  
'That was definitely not a loaded statement... I don't know what you mean though.'  
'Sure you don't.'  
'Try me.' Charlie smirked.  
'Well, clearly, if Steph is head over heels in love with me and I'm such a lothario, surely you'll have to come out with us to stop my eye from wandering.'  
'Oh is that what you think this?!' Charlie laughed. 'You think you're that irresistible?'  
'Try me.' Jordan winked.  
Charlie rolled his eyes, unable to suppress a smile, 'Well I guess I kinda walked into that one. But I'm afraid I can't tonight, so you're all Steph's.'  
'Aw, how come?'  
'Promised Siobhan I'd babysit Freddie tonight.'  
'All by yourself?'  
'Yup. A house to myself, brother working in his room all evening and free reign over the TV. How will I cope?' Charlie grinned in mock despair.  
'Fair enough.' Jordan sighed dejectedly.. 'Can't blame a guy for trying.'  
'Jordan...' Charlie started but trailed off as Jordan walked away. He didn't want Jordan thinking he was being strung along but he wasn't his priority right now, and frankly, he didn't know how to phrase that nicely. He slumped back into his swivel chair with a huff, spinning idly and pulling his phone out to text Ollie.  
 **\----Fancy dinner at mine tonight? X**

Moments later Ollie responded:  
 **Sure 🥰----  
Time?----**

**\----7 work for you?**

**Perfect, see you then xx----**

**\----Xx**

Just as Charlie tucked his phone away, Jake came over.   
'Heya.'  
'Alright?' Charlie smiled politely.  
'Did you say something to Jordan? He's brooding more than usual.'  
'He thinks I'm playing with him I think.'  
'And you're not?'  
'God no!'  
'So you do like him then?'  
'Um, Jake, can we not?'  
'Sorry.' Jake replied. 'Just... don't hurt him.'  
'I don't plan to. So how about you and Jack huh?'  
'I don't know what you mean...'  
'What's his deal?'  
'I hoped you might have some ideas to be honest.'  
'He's from the future. He's had a long past. He doesn't talk about it much. But you both knew the same person, right?'  
'Not quite. And besides, I've been to the future - not everyone's as horny as that.'  
'You talking about me?' Jack asked, sidling up to Jake with a flirtatious grin. 'Sorry, I need to head out, Gwen's found something.'  
'Oh, should I come with you?' Ollie asked.  
'No, I want you to keep running cross-referencing. Charlie can give you a hand.'  
'Oh, yeah sure. Happy to help.' Charlie said, though Ollie was unsure if he was being sincere or sarcastic.

'Steph, Jordan, with me! Gwen's found something.' Jack called. Jordan walked over and Steph smiled at him excitedly as she approached.  
'Uh, shouldn't I join you?' Colchester asked.   
'No, you're of more use here. I need you to keep working through Charlie's files from the town hall, see if there's anything useful.'  
'But there hasn't been yet! Oh, I get it, stick the old codger at his desk!'  
'Colchester, I don't have time for this!'  
'Get him to do it himself then! It's his job at the town hall!'  
'Woah hang on-' Charlie stepped in.  
'I'll do it?' Jake offered.  
'I need you doing cross-referencing!'  
'Look fine forget it, I'll do it,' Steph said, dejectedly. 'I'll take over while you're gone. You guys have fun.'  
'Right then. Jake, you're going through the files from the town hall. Steph you're running cross-referencing. Charlie, you can give Steph a hand til we get back, now let's move!'  
'Cool!' Charlie said, sharing a grimacing look with Jordan as he left. 'Or I could shoot myself in the foot...' He added under his breath.

'Good luck, I'm gonna go hide in a meeting room with my laptop in case World War 3 breaks out in here.' Jake said.  
'Ah fuckballs...' Charlie mumbled.

Charlie approached Steph at her desk they gave each other a polite half-smile, not quite looking each other in the eye.   
'How do you wanna split the load?' Steph asked staring down at the sheets in front of her.  
'Um I'll take those, you take those.'  
'Perfect.' Steph said not looking up.  
Unsure how to respond, Charlie just picked up his files and began to walk back to his desk. He wondered if she'd noticed him and Jordan hitting it off.  
'Sorry!' Steph called. Charlie turned on his heel as Steph continued. 'Look I know I can be a bit...'  
'Anal?'  
'Yes.' Steph laughed. 'I'm just a bit distrusting of strangers. I used to be a reporter. I think there's a story in everyone and I have this thing where I can't stop until I've worked a person out.'  
'Go on then. Figure me out. What's my story?'  
'Hmm... Space pirate?' Steph smiled.  
'Oh, I wish! Although there was that one time...' Charlie trailed off. 'Tell you what, let's make a start on this and I'll let you interrogate me in a bit, yeah?'  
'Deal.'

Charlie picked some bits up off his desk and went to join Jake in the meeting room.  
Jake pulled his earphones with a polite smile as Charlie walked in, 'Still alive then? Or is Steph dead in the other room?'  
'Yeah in a pool of blood...' Charlie chuckled. 'Nah. It's just- Shit.'  
'What?'  
'She's nice.'  
'I know. I've worked with her for ages! What's the problem?'  
'It's just... I thought at least if she was a bitch, I wouldn't have to feel bad about Jordan.'  
'So you do like him then!'  
'Well yeah I mean he's saved my life twice now, literally taken a bullet for me and I mean have you seen his abs?!'  
'Doesn't do anything for me.'  
'Huh? I thought you were with Jack though?'  
'Jordan's a mate. And Jack and I... it's complicated. But that's not what I meant. Nothing "does it for me". I'm asexual.'  
'Oh, right. Sorry I didn't mean to presume...'  
'Oh no, it's okay. I do care about Jack and other people. I just don't have a desperate urge to shag like everyone else in this place! People used to tell me I was frigid, but it wasn't that. I could still have sex. I just don't feel any attraction to people.'  
'Fair enough. Ha, trust Jack to fall for the one guy who's not attracted to him...'  
'So what about you? Are you and Jordan together then?'  
'I've only known him a few days. And I'm kind of seeing someone else from my other job. It's just as new, so I don't know. It's all up in the air at the minute. I like them both. It's complicated.'  
'That's what romance in Torchwood's like.' Jake shrugged. 'But you don't need to feel guilty. Steph's feelings for Jordan have always been unrequited. She just can't see it. It's kind of sad, but no one's got the heart to tell her. Point is though, Jordan can do what he likes and who he likes. You don't owe her anything. Just maybe don't mention it in front of her.'  
'As if I would! I do value my life, you know...'

 **Somewhere outside the M4, Wales**  
Eventually, the SUV found Gwen's signal in the dark forest area.  
'Where's Andy?' Jack asked.  
'We had a row. He took his car back.' Gwen replied.  
'What in the dark? In your condition? With a creature on the loose?' Jordan responded in alarm.  
'What are looking at? Some kind of spacecraft prints or scorch marks?' Colchester asked, ignoring the three of them.  
'I still think they're footprints.' Gwen answered.  
'I don't know. Those circles are too perfect to be natural.' Jack replied.  
As they were examining the site, the perimeter lights all went out simultaneously, plunging the four of them into total darkness.  
'What was that?!' Gwen said, latching onto Jack.  
'Torches!' Jack ordered, switching on a handheld torch and turning on Gwen, who was actually clutching onto Colchester.  
'The solar power must have run out.' Colchester deduced. 'We're perfectly fine.'  
A twig snapped behind them all and their perspective changed. Their eyes scanned the surroundings in terror. Jordan could feel his blood pumping faster around his body, his heartbeat thrumming in his ear as a flash out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. 'What was that?!' he exclaimed.  
'Oh, what now?!' Colchester grumbled.  
Jordan shone the torch in the direction of the light flash but could see no sign of any source. 'I thought-'  
'Your fear is playing tricks on you. No wonder you didn't last long the army if you're so jittery...'  
'What did you just say?!'  
'Hang on there was something there!' Gwen interrupted, facing the other way.  
'What did you see?' Jack asked.   
'Like a light.'  
'Can't see anything now...? Like Colchester said - mind playing tricks.'  
'Ahh, actually I'm not so sure...' Colchester replied, shining his torch a separate way.  
'Sorry did you just admit you were wrong? Could you say that again, let me just get my phone out, I've got to record this!' Jordan sneered.  
'Oh hush you two!' Gwen snapped. 'Jack, I think we're being watched.'  
'Agreed. Retreat! Everyone back to the SUV.' Jack ordered.

 **Torchwood Hub, Cardiff Bay, Wales**  
The others arrived back at the Hub a short while later.  
'Ah, bloody traffic!' Gwen sighed, raking a hand through her hair.  
'That'll do for today. Let's call it a day everyone!' Jack announced.  
'Woah, hang on. What about what just happened?!'   
'Scans didn't pick up anyone following us. Case closed. I'll set up a residual scan of the area going back the last couple of hours.'  
'We still on for drinks everyone? God knows I could use one.' Jordan asked.  
'Hmm, just one. My husband will be expecting me home this evening and I have no intention of staying out with you all.' Colchester replied.  
Charlie almost choked on his drink. 'Hold on, you're gay?! No, wait- you're married?!'  
'Yes, thank you. Right, I'll be off, see you all at the proverbial watering hole...' Colchester strolled out.  
'Sure I can't drag you out for one quick pint?' Jordan asked Charlie.  
'First of all, you will never see me drink a pint. Secondly, I'm really sorry but I really have to go. I'll catch you later.' Charlie smiled with a hint of disappointment as he trudged away.  
Jordan's expression dropped. With a sigh of acceptance, he followed the others out, in desperate need of a drink.

 **Newport, Wales**  
Traffic wasn't too bad for once - Charlie was home quite quickly. He hung his bag and leather jacket on the bottom of the staircase and collapsed into the nearest armchair in the living room, kicking his feet up on one of the arms and crossing his legs at the ankles.  
Siobhan walked in soon after, she'd been upstairs getting ready - she never usually bothered with makeup - this was a special occasion. Ah, that was it, she'd said it was a friend's milestone birthday. Charlie couldn't remember who it was or how old they were turning, he'd become so accustomed to her instructions that he didn't even really listen to what she said as she left the house. She knew she could rely on him to look after Freddie.

After seeing her out, he went to check on Freddie - doing his homework (or pretending to at least) - and then returned to the armchair. He pulled his phone out and began to scroll through a news feed when a text came through from Ollie.

**Really sorry, gotta take a raincheck on tonight x----**

Charlie sighed, typing his reply. He couldn't be annoyed, anyone else he would be, except for maybe one person.

**\----Ok, everything ok?**

**Yeah, dad's getting some test results so I need to be at the hospital x----**

**\----Ok hope it goes alright 🙂 x**

And on that note, he switched on the TV in wake of a lonely night all to himself.

 **Fusion Nightclub, Cardiff, Wales**  
'Where's Jake?' Gwen asked.  
'Had some last-minute thing to check at the Hub. Said he'd meet us here.' Jack replied as Colchester got the drinks in.  
Steph was talking to Jordan but he wasn't paying her much attention. He opened his lock screen. Blank. No messages from Charlie. Jordan typed something to him, his finger hovering over the send button before backspacing. He tried again, something more flirty yet subtle this time. But once again he backspaced. With a sigh, he downed his drink, tucked his phone away and turned to the others.  
'Um guys, I'm feeling a bit rough. I think I'm gonna head home.'  
'Is it your injury? Do you want me to help you home?' Steph asked, placing a tentative hand over Jordan's wound.  
'Nah, I'll be fine.' Jordan replied, making his exit.  
Steph's face dropped as she made her way back over to Gwen who sipped on something non-alcoholic.   
'Hey, Steph listen. You gotta put yourself out there! Dress up and go on the pull!'  
Steph mulled the words over and then a smile lit up her face.   
'You know what? You're right. Thanks, Gwen!' she said, picking up her bag and leaving her drink on the bar.  
'Where are you going?!' Gwen called.  
'I'll see you tomorrow!'  
'Oh sod it then, I'll get an early night too.' Gwen announced downing her drink and heading out as Jake walked in.  
'I'll leave you two to it. I'll finish my drink over there and then head out, so I'll see you in the morning gentlemen,' Colchester said, walking off with a pint in hand.  
'Hey, handsome.' Jack smiled, putting a hand on Jake's waist.  
'Jack, I need to talk to you.'  
'Hey, what's up? You okay?'  
'It's that scan. Something came up. And there's something else, you need to get onto immediately. The conference-thing in London starts tomorrow...'  
'Okay, let's continue this at the Hub.'

 **Newport, Wales**  
Charlie was making a start on the dinner when the doorbell rang.  
'Who could that be at this time?' he thought aloud.  
Charlie yanked on the door handle and it swung inwards revealing, Jordan in a suit holding a bottle of wine stood on the doorstep.  
'Uhh... Jordan?'  
'Hi!' Jordan smiled breathlessly.  
'Um, what are you doing here? Wait, did you run here?'  
'Well... I figured you might want some company? You said it was just you and your brother and I thought...' Jordan finished that sentence with a wiggle of his eyebrows and a cheeky grin as he brandished the bottle of wine in his hand.  
'Right, well seeing as you're here, you might as well get inside, because it's bloody freezing being stood here.'  
Jordan chuckled, uttering his thanks as he crossed the threshold.  
'You look dapper.' Charlie noted, eyeing up Jordan's two-piece suit. It fitted him perfectly, accentuating all his best assets. 'In a kind of James Bond way...'  
'Mmm, are you offering to be my Bond girl?'  
'Well, the night is young... And you're staying for dinner now. I had leftover ingredients anyway.'  
'Can't turn down free food! What's on the menu?'  
'You are in for a treat... I'm making my speciality, homemade burgers.'  
'Mm, can't wait!'  
'Who's he?!' Freddie interrupted.  
'Uh... this is Jordan. He's a friend from work.'  
'And you must be Freddie! I've heard a lot about you.' Jordan smiled in a friendly manner.  
'Go in, make yourself comfortable. I'm gonna go check on the food.' Charlie said, ushering Jordan into the living room.  
'Smells great!'

Freddie disappeared back into the living room moments before Jordan sat down. Charlie promised he wouldn't be too long but the first 10 seconds already felt like forever. His eyes darted around the room, desperate to find a distraction from the awkwardness of being left alone with Charlie's inquiring brother, hoping he wouldn't ask any questions as he lay on the floor doing his homework. After a moment Freddie looked up with a mischievous expression on his face.  
'What homework you doing there?'  
'Are you Charlie's boyfriend?' Freddie asked, ignoring Jordan's question.  
Jordan almost choked in surprise.  
'Ignore that!' Charlie said, eyes wide and accusing. 'Sorry, I should've known better than to leave you here with this one. You can come out to the kitchen if you want.'

As the burgers sizzled in the frying pan, two slices of toasted bread popped out of the toaster. Charlie grabbed them and slathered them in margarine, devouring the first slice with alarming speed.  
'What are you eating?' Jordan asked curiously as he and Freddie walked in.  
'Toast.' Charlie replied nonchalantly, his mouth still full of toast.  
'But the food's nearly done isn't it?' Jordan chuckled.  
'Yeahhh! But I just fancied some!'  
'You're so gay,' Freddie sighed.  
Charlie rolled his eyes slapping the back of Freddie's head with one hand before returning to pick up the other slice of toast off the worktop with the other, taking an obnoxiously big bite.  
'Ow!' Freddie complained.  
'You know we don't tolerate prejudice in this house. And if any of your little friends at school have got something to say about that bring 'em round I'll slap up their heads as well! Now, come on, shift, go finish your work before I get next door to put dog shit in your burger!'  
Making a sound of disgust, Freddie shuffled out as Jordan watched on in amusement.  
'I'd have loved to have had a sibling...'  
'Hm. You can have mine if you want.'  
Jordan smiled sadly.   
'Sorry. That was a bit insensitive. You alright?'  
'Yeah, don't worry.'

Soon the food was ready and they sat down to eat and dinner passed smoothly with no more probing questions from Freddie whilst under the watchful eye of his adoptive brother, but as soon as his back was turned to wash up, they started again as he and Jordan went back to the living room after Charlie insisted he didn't need any help.  
'Have you done your work yet? Stop harassing Jordan and go finish up! You know when you go to secondary school it's gonna be even more than this-' Charlie continued to ramble as he danced around the kitchen grabbing utensils to chuck in the washing up bowl whilst Freddie's attention wandered to the view into the garden, a harsh white light emphasising the contours of his face.  
'Charlie... Who's that in the garden?'  
The soapy plate in Charlie's hand slipped from his grasp as it slackened in shock at the sight before him. 'Jordan!' Charlie clamoured in terror, standing in front of Freddie protectively. Jordan appeared in a shot skidding to a halt, his eyes widening at the view from the window. Charlie stared transfixed and unblinking at the window, his arm still in front of Freddie, in a tense standoff against the intruder outside. A tall slender body, all black, stood defiantly on the lawn, its head a blinding white, light undulating into the mist swirling around it. Jordan gaped in awe for a moment at the sinister presence outside - unmoving, silent and still.  
Snapping out of his stupor he began to pull Freddie back away from Charlie. 'Hey, come on mate, let's- let's, uh, go to the front room, yeah?'  
'No, keep him where I can see him!' Charlie said through gritted teeth, his glare unwavering on the creature outside.  
'What is it...?' Freddie asked.  
'Jordan, get me my sonic. And my gun.'  
'Your gun?!' Freddie exclaimed   
'What?! Charlie-' Jordan began to protest.  
'My gun, Jordan! In my bag. Front door. Go. Now!'  
An anxious look swept over Jordan's face as his mouth snapped shut and he went to get the handgun from Charlie's bag.  
Moments later he reappeared with the whole satchel. Charlie took it from him, eyes still fixed on the window. He pulled the gun and the sonic screwdriver from the satchel and dumped it on the dining table, some more of its contents spilling out.

'Take Freddie inside.'  
'Charlie-'  
'Jordan, take Freddie inside and don't let him out of your sight.'  
They were already backing towards the hallway but Jordan still protested, 'What about you? What are you gonna do?'  
'I'm gonna put a bullet through it.'  
Jordan's calls faded out after that as adrenaline kicked in; Charlie unlocked the backdoor and stepped out onto the garden patio.  
'Who are you?! What do you want?! And what the fuck are you doing in my garden?!'  
The figure stood there, eerily silent and unmoving. It seemed to be observing Charlie in an almost primitive primal manner. It ever so slightly cocked its head and then its gnarled fingers began to extend like tree roots, undulating towards him.  
Without thinking twice, Charlie cocked his gun and fired two shots at the figure. And in that second he blinked, and when his eyes opened, the creature was gone. Charlie rushed forward to see any sight of the figure or where it went but there was nothing to find in the empty blackness. Suddenly Jordan rushed out in alarm.  
'Charlie?! What happened?! I heard gunshots!'  
'Jordan, I'm okay!' Charlie ran back embracing him quickly when he suddenly pulled away, locking eyes with him.  
'Where's Freddie?! I told you not to take your eyes off him! Freddie?!'  
'I'm here! Chill out!' Freddie said. 'What's going on?!'  
'Right Freddie, just look at me...' Charlie said placing his fingers on Freddie's temples and shutting his eyes. Moments later Freddie fell asleep in his arms.  
'What did you just do?!' Jordan asked.  
'Simple mind wipe trick of the Time Lords. One of the perks of being a telepath. At his age there's no way he'll remember what he's seen now.'  
'But what if something triggers the memory?'  
'It won't kill him. Most likely he'll pass out for a bit. But for now, he'll just think he fell asleep doing homework. Which for him is more common than you'd imagine.

Before long, Jack, Jake and Steph (who had returned to the Hub to pick up something she'd left behind) had arrived on the scene, and as two of them asked Charlie and Jordan what happened, Jake examined Freddie with some sort of alien bio-scanner.  
'Look, I told you he was fine! Time Lords have been doing that mind wipe trick for centuries!' Charlie insisted.  
'Okay, so run it by me again. What did the creature look like?' Jack asked.  
'We told you already!' Jordan replied.  
'But how can it have no face!' Jake asked.  
'Like this!' Charlie replied, holding up an accurate sketch of the Faceless Man. It bore a resemblance similar to the police sketch but this one was sure to be more useful for distinguishing the species if it were in the Torchwood database.  
'Look, Jack, this isn't getting anywhere, maybe just call it a day?' Steph suggested.  
'I think we should take the sketch back to the Hub, start running checks, then leave it overnight and take a look at the results in the morning.' Jake suggested.  
Jack nodded, 'Okay. Sounds like a plan. Let's leave these two to it.' He winked knowingly at Charlie as he walked towards the door.  
Steph lingered behind for a moment, rubbing Jordan's arm as she spoke to him. 'Are you alright? How are you feeling?'  
Charlie rolled his eyes.  
'Uh... yeah. I'm- I'm alright.'  
'Ah good. Lucky you'd popped by to take care of things!'  
'Well, it was Charlie that actually confronted the creature...'  
Steph wasn't listening as she stared into Jordan's eyes. Charlie gave Jake an exasperated look as he approached Steph.  
'Right! Well thanks for coming, Steph!' he said ushering her towards the door.   
'Come on, we'll give you a lift. Jack said to Steph as she stepped out. He then turned towards Jake, 'You wanna stay with me tonight? I'd rather have you where I can protect you.'  
'Hmm, works for me.' Jake smiled leaning into him as they walked towards the SUV.

Charlie smiled in the doorway as they left. Jordan snaked an arm around Charlie's waist as the door shut and his face dropped.  
'Hey, I've cleared up the broken plate in the kitchen. Come on, let's go watch some telly, yeah? Take it easy.'  
Jordan slumped back against the sofa and Charlie put his feet up, cosying up to him.  
'I didn't know you could draw.' Jordan said.  
'Yeah, I'm not bad. I'm a man of many talents.'  
'I look forward to discovering the rest...' Jordan smiled flirtatiously.  
Charlie rested his head on Jordan's shoulder and they sat there in each other company for a moment before Charlie broke the silence again, 'Can I ask you something?'  
'Mmm... Shoot.'  
'What am I to you?'  
'What do you think you are?' Jordan replied.  
'A distraction.'  
'From what?'  
'Jordan, I'm not trying to dredge up old wounds for you but I know you went... you've been through a lot and if I'm some kind of coping mechanism then that's fine but-'  
'Stop. C'mere.' Jordan smiled pulling Charlie into a sideways hug, planting a kiss on his forehead. 'Besides I should really be asking you that, where do we stand? And what's with you and Ollie?'  
'Ollie is... He's not from this world. Our world. It's best I keep him as far away from Torchwood as I can. Besides his dad's already tried to scare me off...'  
'Ah well. More for me then, eh?'  
Charlie chuckled, nestling into the crook of Jordan's neck. 'Thank you.'  
'What for?' Jordan asked.  
'Everything. Tonight. The other day when you saved my life. The other day when you saved my life again...'  
Without looking up at him, Charlie could tell Jordan was smiling. 'You're welcome.'  
Listening to the gentle rhythm of Jordan's heartbeat his eyes fluttered shut and he was almost asleep when the jingling of keys in the lock of the front door shot him out of his sleep.  
As the door clicked open, Charlie jumped up off the sofa in alarm.  
'What?!' Jordan said in amusement.  
Before Charlie could respond, Siobhan poked her head into the front room. 'Ah, I thought I heard voices... Oh! Hello.'  
'Hi!' Jordan beamed. 'I'm Jordan, I'm Charlie's-'  
'Friend!' Charlie interrupted. 'Um, he's a friend from work. He swung by to talk a case through with me.'  
'Uh... yeah? Oh, yes! Yes, I was! Um so... I guess I'll be off then.'  
Charlie's slightly manic expression softened into a look of apology and disappointment as Jordan got up. 'Yeah, I'll er show you out...'

Siobhan disappeared off into the kitchen to put the kettle on as Charlie walked Jordan to the door. They both stepped out and Charlie pulled the door to, before turning back to Jordan. 'I'm sorry. I just think with everything going on right now-'  
'It's fine. I get it, you don't have to explain yourself to me. I want us to be us when it's comfortable for both of us. And we've still got a planet to save.'  
'That was kinda hot,' Charlie chuckled.  
Jordan suppressed a grin, 'Thanks. I should probably go-'  
Jordan was cut off as Charlie pulled him in impulsively, their lips crashing against together, Charlie's hands tangled in his hair. After a fleeting moment, they parted and Charlie smiled at his feet breathlessly. 'Okay, yeah, you can go now. Get some sleep. Big day tomorrow.'  
'Always is with this job,' Jordan chuckled.

 **Somewhere in London, England**  
Time was running out for Torchwood. The crisis committee was almost ready to start talks and everyone had secrets to hide. And it was time for Captain Jack Harkness to call in a favour from an old ally who'd been working her way up through the ranks since she last encountered Torchwood in 2009. Then at 11pm on one dark night in January over 6 years later, Lois Habiba found her phone ringing again and she knew when she saw the caller ID that her life was set to change once again...


End file.
